Total Drama Revenge of the Crossover
by Asujoll
Summary: We return to Pahkitew Island with Amy, Beardo, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Duncan, Ella, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Noah, Rodney, Sadie, Scott, Staci, Trent, and Tyler for a whole new season of thrills, chills, and spills, hosted by Geoff and his interns: DJ and Dakota. Sequel to Total Drama Island Crossover, so you might want to read that one first.
1. Ep 01: I Can't Do Another Nickel

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally doing a sequel to TDIC! Obviously it takes place in the same universe, so, as with last season, some parts of canon apply and some do not, though I'll try not to exclude bits of canon on purpose anymore. That said, enjoy Total Drama Revenge of the Crossover!_

* * *

"What is happening, dudes!" A medium-height young man stood in the middle of an island. He had medium-length blond hair and wore a pink polo shirt, khaki pants, and beige sneakers. "I'm Geoff Phillips, coming at you live from Pahkitew Island, here to give you the latest season of Total Drama. In just a few minutes, our twenty contestants, all from past seasons, will arrive, all ready to kick some butt. This will be an epic season, filled with tough challenges, harsh elements, and a million dollar prize that will make it all so worth it!"

Just then, a large cargo helicopter flew just above Geoff.

"And here come our contestants now!" Geoff announced. "By the way, I have no idea who got picked for this season, so if I seem a bit surprised by some of the contestants, that'd be why."

A door on the side of the helicopter slid open. Someone jumped out and deployed a parachute.

"And here's our first contestant of the season!" Geoff announced as the contestant descended.

The contestant was a Caucasian young man who had short, spiky, brown hair and wore a red-and-white track uniform with black sneakers that had white soles.

"Awesome! It's great to be here!" the boy exclaimed.

"Tyler! Glad you could make it!" Geoff greeted.

"I'm totally gonna dominate this season, bro!" Tyler announced readily.

"Cool. Go tell it to the confessional," Geoff suggested as he gestured to an outhouse that was closeby.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tyler: **It's great to be back in this game! I've competed before, but I wasn't on my A-game. This time, I'm going all in! Call me 'California 1849', because I'm going for the gold!

* * *

Another contestant descended from helicopter. This one was a pale-skinned girl with back-length, dark-brown hair and relaxed eyes. She wore a dark-green tank top along with dark-grey jeans and black, close-toed flats.

"Gwen? Is that you?" Geoff asked.

"Yes, Geoff, it's me," Gwen confirmed.

"You look so… different," Geoff admitted.

"I'm over my goth phase. It brings back bad memories of those four awful seasons I spent on this show," Gwen explained.

"So what's going to make this season less awful for you?" Geoff asked.

"First thing's first, no boys," Gwen explained. "All my troubles in this game have come from me thinking with my heart and not my brain."

Gwen noticed Tyler looking strangely at her.

"Well you're fine, Tyler. You already have a girlfriend," Gwen said. "I have no reason to worry about you screwing with my game."

"WHEW!" Tyler breathed a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen: **My strategy in this game will be to get rid of all the single boys on my team first. I don't need to get attached to a boy and have it bite me in the butt later.

**Tyler:** Even though Gwen said I wasn't a target, I'd still rather not end up on a team with her. She's too serious, man.

* * *

The next contestant to descend was a short Indian boy with neat, dark-brown hair. He wore a red polo shirt, dark khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"And it's everyone's favorite, Noah!" Geoff announced.

"Everyone but the contestants, it seems," Noah remarked. "I've played this game three times and I haven't even come close to the merge."

"You were kinda close in World Tour," Tyler said.

"Kinda close doesn't win you the prize money," Noah responded. "My goal is to make the merge at least."

"Hey, that's my goal too!" Tyler smiled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noah: **In Island Crossover, I made two major mistakes: I played too hard too quickly, and I underestimated my teammates' ability to stab me in the back. I think this season I'll go with a combination of my first two strategies: lay low like I did in Island, and only try as much as I need to like in World Tour.

**Gwen:** I'm still not sure if Noah's gay or not, so I don't know if I should worry about being distracted by him. Actually, no, I'm not going to risk it. He's a single guy, and therefore a threat.

* * *

The next to descend was a tall, muscular, Pacific Islander with chin-length, dark-brown hair. He wore sunglasses, a purple shirt with a dark beige vest over it, light khaki pants, and dark green sandals.

"Juuuuustiiiin..." Gwen swooned as soon as she saw the boy. She shook her head as she snapped out of it. "No! Bad Gwen! No boys!"

"Hey, Geoff, what's happening?" Justin greeted. "You the new host?"

"Right you are, my man," Geoff confirmed. "How does it feel to be back in the game after so long?"

"Feels great. There's only room for one pretty boy in this game, and I'll make sure it's me," Justin bragged.

"Looks can only get you so far," Noah remarked. "I'm sure you recall from Total Drama Action."

"Maybe… but I have a secret weapon," Justin replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Justin:** I don't have a secret weapon. I don't really have a game plan at all besides make an alliance with a bunch of girls who are attracted to me. Matter of fact, the only reason I'm here is so I can rub it in Alejandro's face when I win a Crossover season after he failed the last one.

**Gwen:** If he and I are on the same team, he'll be the first to go.

* * *

"Wooooooooooohooooooooooo!" A voice from the sky called as another contestant fell out of the helicopter. This one forgot to deploy their parachute, however, and ended up crashing into the sand.

"Ahhhh!" Justin screamed as he fainted from shock.

"Well that's one way to eliminate your competition," Noah remarked. He noticed Tyler and Gwen glaring at him. "What?"

"Ohhhhh man, that hurts. But oh MAN that was fun!" The contestant hopped out of the whole in the ground she created. She had curly orange hair that reached down to her upper back. She wore a pair of pilot's goggles on her head, as well as a lime green sweater, blue jeans that were rolled up above the ankle, and brown sandals.

"Classic Izzy," Geoff chuckled. "You do know that wearing those goggles doesn't give you the ability to fly, right?"

"I know," Izzy smiled. "But I was so distracted by how cool it would be if I could fly, and I kinda forgot to open the parachute. My bad!"

"Is flying going to be your gimmick this season?" Noah asked.

"Probably not," Izzy said. "I just needed something crazy and loopy to wear. Everyone else got a redesign, so I needed one too."

"What do you mean by 'redesign'?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, would you look at that, I've said too much," Izzy chuckled. "Hey, look! There's the next contestant!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Izzy:** Oh my gosh, guys, I just realized something. People have called me 'psycho hose beast' before, right? I should totally become a firefighter! Then I could go all rogue with the firehose and start spraying people for fun! Then I'd be a real psycho hose beast! Only I'm pretty sure that's illegal. I can't do another nickel, guys.

**Tyler:** Did you guys see that wipeout?! Only Izzy could eat it that hard and still get up to tell us why fish sticks are some of the funniest things in the world.

* * *

"Get it? Because 'fish sticks' sounds like…" Izzy told the others.

"Hey, who is that?" Justin, having come to, asked as he pointed to the next contestant.

This contestant was a short, overweight, Caucasian girl with chin-length black hair. She wore a blue dress with tan trim and buttons, and black close-toed flats.

"Uh, have we been on a season together before?" Geoff asked the girl. "I'm not sure I recognize you."

"I don't see why you would," the girl responded. "After all, we only shared a team for half a season. The only team either of us have ever been on, mind you."

Geoff racked his brain for the answer. He looked surprised as he came to an answer. "Sadie?"

"Yes, but I go by Sarah now," Sarah confirmed.

"Is Katie okay with… all this?" Tyler asked as he gestured to Sarah's outfit.

"I honestly couldn't care less what Katie thinks," Sarah replied curtly. "I only care what smart, friendly people think of me. Katie is neither of those things."

"I'm liking this new Sarah already," Noah quipped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sarah:** Needless to say, I'm not talking to Katie anymore. The why of it isn't really relevant. What matters is that, now that the skank and I are no longer friends, I can become my own person.

**Gwen:** Good for Sadie, er, Sarah, for becoming a strong, independent woman. I can see the two of us becoming friends.

* * *

The next contestant was a tall, muscular young man with red hair that was concealed by a straw hat, as well as a short beard of the same color. He wore a dark green jacket over a white shirt and faded blue jeans over brown boots.

"Okay, I definitely don't recognize you," Geoff said.

"My name's Rodney. I was on the Pahkitew Island season," Rodney explained.

"Nice to meet you, dude!" Izzy greeted as she shook his hand with both of her hands.

Rodney's eyes went big and he had a big smile on his face.

"Well I, with the parachute, ginger, and the island, and…" Rodney stammered.

"I like this guy!" Izzy proclaimed. "Coffee machines! Bedspread! Printers! Look, I'm doing it too!"

"Soccer balls! Jerseys!" Tyler added. "Uh, those big forky things in the grass! You know, the football ones. The endzone-types."

Noah mimed shooting himself in the mouth with his fingers.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rodney:** I've never met a girl like Izzy before. She's so… _amazing_. But I have to tell her. For real. That was my main problem last time, and it cost me the game pretty early. I have to let her know how I feel.

**Justin:** Honestly, he can have Izzy. That girl is nuts. Don't let her looks fool you, she'll _destroy_ you if you make her mad.

* * *

The next contestant seemed to be a fair bit older than the rest of them. She had shoulder-length, dyed-blonde hair, and she wore a purple dress with matching high heels.

"And she's here!" the woman announced. "The diva of deviousness. The bitch of backstabbing. The idol of alliances. B-B-B-Blainerific!"

"Mildred. Great," Geoff sighed.

"That's Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran to you!" Blaineley snapped. "But Blaineley's fine. Or Blainerific. Whichever you prefer."

"Delusional as ever, it seems," Sarah remarked under her breath.

"Now, since I'll be winning this season, I'll be generous and let you volunteer to be in an alliance with me," Blaineley told the others.

No one said anything.

"That's okay. We can talk later. Wouldn't want to be too open about the alliance. Then people will see us as a threat," Blaineley said with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Blaineley:** Obviously these kids are intimidated by me. They know who I am. I was in Season 3. Of course, I didn't join the game until it was too late. Now that I'm here from the start, I can establish an alliance early and dominate the game from there.

**Noah:** I would say that nobody can really be that delusional, but this is Total Drama we're dealing with. The same show that had Heather, Courtney, and Lightning. I pray none of them make it on this season. The last thing we need is _three_ overinflated egos on this season. Justin and Blaineley should be torture enough.

* * *

The next contestant was an overweight Caucasian girl with shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a blue hoodie, white pants, and light-grey sneakers.

"Looks like I confessed too soon…" Noah muttered.

"Staci!" Geoff announced. "Er, you're here."

"Yah, it's good to be here, Geoff. Thanks for having me back," Staci replied.

"So, which of your relatives invented parachutes?" Noah asked sardonically.

"Well, I wasn't going to bring it up, but since you asked…" Staci started.

"That was a joke. I don't care," Noah interrupted.

"Well that's rude," Staci frowned. "Yah, if anything I should be mad at you. You're the reason I was the first voted out for the second time in a row."

"Are you sure you had nothing to do with that?" Blaineley remarked.

"Look, I'll try not to bring up my family again unless you ask me, okay," Staci defended sadly. "It's obvious no one cares. So can't we just start again? Please?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci:** Yah, the last two times I played, I thought I'd impress everyone by telling them about how successful my family's been. It hasn't worked out. This time, I'll try and leave the family out of it.

**Sarah: **I admit, I see a lot of myself in Staci. We're both on the larger side, we were both ostracized by our teammates, and we're both looking for a second chance. I'll give her one if she gives me one.

* * *

The next contestant was one anyone could recognize. He had a few piercings and a soul patch on his face, and his black hair was very short aside from the bright green mohawk. He wore a brown suede jacket over a black shirt, a black leather belt, blue jeans with a pocket chain, and black combat boots.

"Great! It's Duncan!" Geoff announced excitedly.

"Great. It's Duncan," Gwen muttered.

Duncan snorted as he looked at the others. "So, this is my competition?" he asked rhetorically. "Looks like getting that second win won't be so difficult after all."

"Psh. Talk about conceited," Blaineley remarked.

"Gwenny Gwen. It's been a while," Duncan said as he approached the pale girl.

"Not going to happen, Duncan," Gwen said coldly. "No boys for me this season."

"Well what a coincidence," Duncan grinned. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Were you planning on having boys before?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"What? No!" Duncan growled. "I meant with girls."

"Good. Then we have no reason to continue talking," Gwen told him.

"Fine," Duncan agreed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** You'd think after being in four seasons of this show, people would remember all the awesome strategic moves you made, right? Nope. All anyone ever asks me about is that stupid-ass love triangle. This season, I'm going to make moves nobody will ever forget.

**Tyler:** I'm not exactly enthused about Duncan being here. He cost me the last game I was in, plus he's made the merge four times already. Leave some room for the rest of us, man!

* * *

Next out of the helicopter was a pale-skinned girl with disheveled, black, chin-length hair. She wore a black-and-white-striped t-shirt along with tight black pants and black high-heeled boots.

"_Ooo oooooo_! _Ooo ooo ooo ooooooo_!" the girl sang as she descended.

"Guess this must be another Pahkitew contestant," Geoff shrugged. "I knew I should have watched that season."

"You recognize her, Rodney?" Justin asked.

"I recognize the voice, but I think she was on the other team," Rodney admitted.

"Indeed, I was on Team Maskwak, while he was on Team Kinosewak," the girl confirmed as she landed. "My name is Ella. I'm very pleased to meet you all."

"Oh, that's right, you're the princess girl!" Rodney remembered. "You look different."

"That's because I'm all about rock and roll now," Ella told him. "The princess thing was fun, but it was a phase." She cleared her throat. "_Life is too short, so why waste, precious tiiiiiiiime_?" she sang.

"Well, she has a nice voice, I'll give her that," Geoff said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella: **Singing has always been a passion of mine, and that will never change. But as I grow older, my outlet for singing may change. A few months ago, I heard a rock and roll song with a soprano singer, and I knew right then and there that rock would become my new outlet.

**Staci:** Yah, my older cousin was in a rockband once. That's not even a lie. Sadly it broke up because the drummer got into a car accident and died. My cousin's fine though.

* * *

The next contestant was a muscular Caucasian young man with a green beret over his black crew cut. He also wore a dark green jacket over a white dress shirt and a black tie, as well as navy blue pants with black boots over them.

"Brick! My former teammate! How's it goin'?!" Geoff greeted.

"It's going fine, Geoff," Brick said readily. "I get the feeling that this season will be my season."

"Dude, nice army getup," Duncan complimented. "Does a member of your family serve?"

Staci looked like she was about to say something, but she kept quiet.

"Actually, I'm training every day until I'm of age to join," Brick said. "This uniform is just for show. For now."

"I've always been interested in the military. Maybe you and I should talk sometime," Duncan grinned.

"Sounds good, private," Brick nodded.

Gwen pulled Brick aside.

"Don't trust a thing he says. He's not as nice as he seems," Gwen whispered. Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Um, I can hear you," Duncan frowned in annoyance.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brick:** I've seen the past seasons. I know Duncan's one of the meaner contestants. But on the battlefield, nice and mean are irrelevant. What matters is getting your soldiers through it alive. If Duncan and I are on the same team, I'll do everything I can to save him, mean or not.

**Justin:** I have to say, for someone interested in something as barbaric as the military, Brick chose a nice outfit. Fits the military motif, but still fashionable. As a supermodel, I must say I approve.

* * *

The next to descend was a tall, thin, tanned girl with messy black hair that reached to her shoulders. She wore a revealing red tube top, very short jean shorts with a brown belt, and black, open-toed high-heel wedges.

"Well look who just arrived," Sarah sneered.

"I could say the same," the girl responded.

"No, you couldn't. You just arrived. I arrived a while ago," Sarah said pretentiously. "Therefore, you _couldn't_ say the same!"

"Yeah, well… you're fat!" the girl retorted.

"Ooh, the originality of that insult is just crushing!" Sarah mocked dramatically.

"Uh, I guess this is Katie," Geoff said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, it's Kate now," Kate corrected. "I'd rather not have my name rhyme with that cow's!"

"For your information, I go by Sarah now," Sarah told her. "And I did that long before you stopped going by Katie."

"You can't prove that!" Kate shouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kate:** I'm glad Sadie and I aren't friends anymore. She's just a jerk who thinks she's way smarter than she really is!

**Duncan:** _(he is covering his ears)_ Ugggh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked them better when they were squeally best friends!

* * *

Next to arrive was a red-haired boy with slicked-back hair and a chin beard. He wore a red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans with a dark grey belt, and brown shoes.

"Aw man," Staci said disappointedly.

"Can't say I recognize him," Geoff admitted.

"That's Scott," Brick told him.

"He's a dick," Gwen added.

"Oh ha ha," Scott laughed sarcastically. "When was the last time I did anything remotely mean?"

"Well, there was the time in All-Stars where…" Gwen racked her brain. "Actually, you weren't so bad in that season."

"Exactly. I'm a changed man," Scott said.

"I don't know…" Brick thought aloud.

"I wouldn't expect you to believe me right away. I'll just have to prove myself," Scott smiled.

"That's very kind of you," Ella complimented.

"Thanks," Scott replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott:** Bahahahaha! I can't believe they fell for it! All-Stars was an awful season! I put the scheming aside for once, and all I do is get injured. I'm not letting that happen again. I'm back to my old ways… not that they need to know that.

**Blaineley:** Scott seems pathetic. I don't know how he even heard of this show – he's probably so poor he can't afford a television. I'll be sure to let him know who's in charge around here.

* * *

The next contestant to arrive was a Caucasian young man with messy dark hair and a chin strap beard. He wore a grey t-shirt which had a black number 9 design with a white circle in the middle, as well as blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Trent! Dude! It's been a while," Geoff greeted.

"Sure has," Trent nodded. "How have things been since we last saw each other?"

"Can't complain, can't complain," Geoff replied. "How about you? What's new with you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard, but I've been diagnosed with OCD," Trent said. "That's what the whole 'nine' thing was about. Not to mention my obsession with Gwen."

"How does OCD result in you becoming obsessed with me?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, Gwen. Didn't see you there," Trent said nervously. "Well, I mean, it is _Obsessive_-Compulsive Disorder, so that's the cliffnotes version of it."

Trent nervously tapped his side nine times.

"Heh. You and Izzy could become crazy buddies," Noah remarked.

"Cool! Crazy buddies!" Izzy cheered.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Trent said nervously.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent:** I'd really prefer not to be called crazy, but I don't expect anyone here to sympathize. Everyone treated me like a freak back in Action for it, so why should that change? I'll try not to be too bitter though, since I'll need allies in the game.

**Gwen:** I'm not getting a good reading on Trent. I can't tell if he's still into me, or if he's over me. I think he'll be someone I'll have to watch out for. He could be dangerous to my game.

* * *

The next contestant to descend was a pale-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair done up in a ponytail. She wore a black cardigan over a red shirt that revealed her midriff, as well as a matching red miniskirt and black, low-heeled sandals. She also had a noticeable beauty mark on her right cheek.

Rodney looked terrified as the girl landed. She took immediate notice of this.

"Oh, great, Rodney's here," the girl complained.

"And you are…?" Scott asked.

"Amy. And don't you dare forget it," Amy said.

"Judging by his reaction, I'm willing to bet the two of you didn't get along," Trent said as he pointed at Rodney.

"No, Rodney's just weird," Amy sneered. She slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it! You look ridiculous!"

"Y-Yes Amy," Rodney apologized.

"She seems almost as bad as Sadie," Kate remarked. Sarah gave her a dirty look.

"No! Amy's a perfect angel," Rodney insisted as he began to blush.

"If you insist," Tyler shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** Don't worry everyone, it's just me this time. My awful sister won't be competing in this season because she felt so guilty about ruining the last one for me and everyone watching at home.

**Rodney:** Oh no. How am I going to break this to Izzy? Amy and I have always had something special! But I have to do it. I can't get eliminated again. I have to stay faithful to Amy. _(He swoons)_

* * *

Next to arrive was a Caucasian young woman with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a grey tank top that cut off at the abs, as well as grey athletic shorts, grey sneakers with white soles, and white knee socks with grey stripes.

"Hey, everyone! It's Eva!" Geoff announced. "Aren't we all happy to see her?" he asked nervously through his teeth as he forced a smile.

"I don't care if they're happy to see me," Eva told Geoff. "I'm here whether they like it or not. And if they don't like it, then they're going to have to deal."

"I admire your tenacity, soldier," Brick complimented. "It would be an honor if we were on the same team."

Eva looked at Brick in disbelief. "Clearly you don't know who I am. If you set me off, you can bet you'll be singing a different tune."

"Uh, Eva, you guys were on the same season in the last Crossover game," Sarah pointed out. "You were just on different teams."

"I know that!" Eva snapped.

"Okay. Geez," Sarah said defensively.

"Hey, let's not fight," Ella suggested. "We should be friendly. After all, _weeeeeee belong! We belong, we belong togeeeetheeer_!"

"Pat Benatar? Nice," Trent remarked.

"Oh get a room," Eva snarled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Eva:** My performance last season was PATHETIC! I was voted out for an injury! I was eliminated over Sierra, Dawn, and Cody! That's unacceptable. This time, if anyone THINKS about pitying me, maybe _they'll_ be the ones being voted out for an injury!

**Duncan:** Well then. It's nice to see Eva's the sweet, friendly girl we all remember her to be. Tch. Is it any wonder she's always the first to go on whatever team she's on? It'll probably happen to her again this season if she keeps that attitude up.

* * *

The next contestant to come out of the helicopter was a larger black young man with shoulder-length dreadlocks and a beard that covered his face. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy jeans that covered his shoes. Interestingly enough, as he fell, a whistle sound effect could be heard.

As he landed, he made a ta-da sound effect.

"Beardo!" Ella exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again. Remember me? Ella? I voted you off Team Maskwak. Oh, probably shouldn't have mentioned that part. Sorry."

Beardo gave Ella a forgiving pat on the shoulder as he joined the others.

"Uh, hey, guys," Beardo greeted quietly.

"Did he say something?" Tyler asked.

"No, he just beatboxes and junk," Amy told them. "I don't think he said one word last season."

"Oh, uh. Sorry… for that. I. Will try. A bit harder… this time," Beardo said, this time a bit louder.

"Do or do not. There is no try," Izzy said with a Yoda impression.

"Alright then," Beardo said shyly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** Last time. I. Did what I. Always do. I didn't talk. I didn't converse. I didn't even drop a verse. I just made those noises and sound effects. This time, I. Will try. To open up a bit more. Get a better score. Maybe win some dough. For I am… Bee. Air. Doh. _(He makes some record sound effects as he mimes using a turntable)_

**Trent:** Beardo's… confusing. Ella told me he was the first one voted out of that season, and I don't doubt her. He might just be shy, but knowing this show, anything's possible. Maybe he's secretly plotting to take over the island. _(He chuckles)_ Like that'd happen.

* * *

The next contestant was a pale young man with medium-length, messy, brown hair as well as a goatee of the same color. He wore a purple hoodie jacket over a brown shirt with a golden letter Z design, as well as blue jeans and brown hiking shoes.

"Yo yo! Zeke is back in the house!" the boy announced.

"Ezekiel!" Geoff greeted. "Glad to be back?"

"Totally," Ezekiel replied. "I know I can win this one, eh."

"What makes you so sure?" Amy sneered. "You don't look like much."

"Hey, if Owen and Cameron could win, anything goes, eh," Ezekiel responded.

"Nope. Sadie can't win because she's too fat," Kate said.

"Um, did you miss the part where Owen won?" Sarah snapped.

"Well you're even fatter," Kate told her.

"What happened to _them_, eh?" Ezekiel asked as the girls continued arguing.

"They're not getting along anymore, it seems," Justin answered.

"Okay, so they're not down with each other no mo'?" Ezekiel asked. "They don't chill in the same 'hood? They don't-"

"Please stop," Justin interrupted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ezekiel:** I know I've had bad luck in this game before. Really bad, DNA-altering luck. But that's all over now, eh. I can win this, I don't care what anyone says.

**Tyler:** Ugh, why did Zeke have to come back? In case you at home forgot, he totally convinced Lindsay that he was me back in Island Crossover. And it worked! And now she's convinced there never was a Tyler! My girlfriend won't even talk to me and it's all his fault!

* * *

The last contestant to arrive was a Caucasian girl with short blonde hair. She wore a loose pink t-shirt that revealed black bra straps on her shoulders, as well as jeans with the legs ripped off to turn them into shorts, and brown sandals.

"Bridgette, hey," Gwen greeted.

"Hey, Gwen," Bridgette greeted back. She looked around. "So, where's Chris?"

"Uh… Chris… isn't hosting this season," Gwen said nervously as she gestured her head towards Geoff.

"Oh!" Bridgette gasped as she noticed her ex-boyfriend. "Hey… Geoff…"

"Bridgette," Geoff nodded professionally. "I see you've been chosen as a contestant. I wish you the best of luck."

"Y-Yeah…" Bridgette replied awkwardly.

"Hey, I just realized," Scott said. "I saw the last Crossover season. Didn't Chris ban you from this game after you quit being a contestant and an intern at the same time?" he asked Geoff.

"He said he would 'exclude me from any future seasons,'" Geoff said. "Of course, Chris isn't here, so I don't think that rule applies, especially since I'm not competing."

"Why isn't Chris here?" Izzy asked. "I bet he was abducted by the orange sparkly coconut aliens from Planet Mushroom-VII. It happens all the time."

"…Let's go with that," Geoff agreed confusedly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette:** Well, I guess someone should bring it up. In the last Crossover, Geoff completely forgot about me and hooked up with Dakota, who apparently forgot about her boyfriend, Sam. So the fact that Geoff is _hosting_ this season… well… it's going to be kind of awkward, I'm not going to lie.

**Geoff:** Okay, whose funny idea was it to cast Bridgette in this season? Huh? Of all the people you could have cast… Why not Zoey? Everyone loves Zoey!

* * *

"Okay, so, I think that's everyone," Geoff said as he noticed the cargo helicopter flying away. "Now we can get started with your first challenge!"

"Seriously?" Kate asked. "We, like, _just_ got here."

"Maybe you did, but some of us had to be more patient than that," Sarah quipped.

"Ladies," Geoff said loudly to bring their attention back to him. "Don't worry, this challenge isn't hard at all. All you have to do is search the island for coins. There are fifteen coins in all: five bronze, five silver, and five gold. The coin you get determines which team you are on. The five of you who don't get a coin will also be on a team, but they'll have to go to the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Whoa. That's harsh," Tyler commented.

"You won't find any of them underwater or underground, so don't bother looking there. Anywhere else is fair game. Oh, and one last rule: you can't carry more than one coin at the same time. Are you ready?!" Geoff called.

"Yes!" Brick replied.

"No," Amy replied.

"Maybe?" Noah shrugged.

"Then… GO!" Geoff called. The twenty contestants all split up in different directions.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ezekiel:** My strategy for this challenge is to find a gold coin no matter what, eh. Not only will it keep me safe from elimination, but it'll make some sick bling, too.

**Scott:** I'm thinking I should stick with someone who only sees the best in people. The kind of person who'll believe me when I say I've changed. Ella seems like a good candidate, and I'm not ruling out Brick either.

**Beardo:** First thing. Is first. I. Need to find. An ally. Someone I. Can talk to. All through. The entire game. But who. Should I choose?

* * *

Izzy ran up to Noah.

"Heeeeeey, Noah!" Izzy greeted. "Noah, old buddy, teamie! We should work together!"

"Sure, why not?" Noah agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"Awesome sauce!" Izzy cheered. "Hey, Eva, you wanna join us too? It'll be like old times!"

"Pass," Eva replied as she went her own way.

"Izzyyyyyy!" Rodney ran up to Izzy dramatically.

"Oh, hey Rodney. What's up?" Izzy asked.

"It's just, you see, the cheerleader, and the Kinosewak, and…"

"Well, nice to see your syntax has improved," Noah remarked.

Rodney took a deep breath. "Izzy. I have to break up with you. There's someone else."

"Aw, but we were getting so close," Izzy pouted.

"Rodney!" Amy called as she grabbed him by the ear. "You're helping me find a coin. Pronto!"

"Y-Yes, honey!" Rodney agreed as Amy dragged him away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Izzy:** _(she is tearing up)_ I can't believe Rodney would do this to me. After all the time we've spent together.

**Amy:** Since Spareamy isn't on this season, I need someone to do all the dirty work for me. Rodney probably still has that weird crush on me from last season, so it'll be him.

* * *

Scott had grabbed Ella and Brick aside.

"Hey. I was wondering if you two wanted to work together," Scott told them.

"Ooh. Sounds fun," Ella agreed.

"I don't know," Brick said.

"I was thinking we could all try for the same kind of coin," Scott said. "Then we could all be on the same team."

"We could be a team of friends!" Ella cheered. "_We will be invinciblllllllllle!"_ she sang.

"Scott, I'll be honest," Brick said. "I don't entirely buy your claims to have turned over a new leaf. You can work with Ella, but I'll have to pass."

"Aw, Brick, don't be like that," Ella said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Scott's seen the error of his past ways."

"Yeah. I was loads more popular when I was nicer in All-Stars," Scott said. "Why would I want to lose that?"

"I suppose you have a point," Brick conceded. "In that case, let's begin searching."

"Excellent," Scott smiled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott:** I might let Brick stay around, if only because he'd be a physical asset on our team, but if he doesn't trust me, I may have to let him go early. Ella, on the other hand, is perfect. She's naïve enough to believe I've changed, and I'm loving it.

**Brick:** Scott wasn't the most mentally stable fellow in either season. I don't know how his mind works. He might be telling the truth, but he very well may be lying as well. That said, I'll do everything in my power to lead my teammates to victory, whoever they may be.

* * *

Ezekiel walked up to Beardo.

"Yo, yo, dawg!" Ezekiel greeted. "Yo, we should work together. We could be, like, hip-hop brothers."

Beardo gave him an odd look. "Er, why don't we. Get Staci. And be. A group. Of the first boots?" he asked.

"Even better," Ezekiel agreed. "Yo, Stace. Wanna join our group?"

"Uh, sure," Staci agreed.

"Sweet. Now we're the first boot alliance!" Ezekiel cheered.

"Hey, what about Bridgette?" Staci asked. "Yah, she was the first one voted out of Total Drama Action."

"Ooh, good call, yo," Ezekiel nodded.

"Uh, guys?" Beardo pointed to Bridgette, who was talking to Gwen and Sarah.

"Bridgette, you should join our group," Gwen told the surfer girl.

"Sounds good," Bridgette smiled before sighing. "But do I even want to do this?"

"Is this about Geoff?" Sarah asked. "You shouldn't let that get to you. I'm playing to win, even if that skank is still here."

"That's different, though," Bridgette said. "You're the one who ended the friendship, right? Geoff broke it off with me. It's awkward to be around him."

"Chin up, Bridgette," Gwen encouraged. "I won't let either of us be distracted by boys in this game."

"Alright then…" Bridgette said with a weak smile. "You're right. I should forget about Geoff and his golden hair, and… toned arms, and…" Bridgette frowned again.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** I. Have to deny. Ezekiel's self-proclaimed street cred. However. I. Have an ally. Two, actually. It's pretty sweet.

**Gwen:** I know it sounds selfish, but I need Bridgette to get over her thing with Geoff. I speak from experience when I say that heartbreak makes you do stupid things, and I need her to be level-headed if I want her to stay loyal.

* * *

Justin approached Kate with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Kate," Justin greeted.

"Hey, Justin," Kate greeted back as she stared into his eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I'm totally on your side in the 'you vs. Sadie' argument," Justin said. "She has no idea what she's saying."

"Like, you're telling me!" Kate agreed. "She's being so selfish and stupid!"

"I was thinking the two of us should team up," Justin proposed. "Two good-looking people, sticking together all the way to the final two."

Kate smiled. "I like the sound of that!" She jumped into his arms. "Let's be on the same team as Sadie! Then we can vote her out personally!"

"Sure…" Justin said, weirded out that Kate had jumped into his arms.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Justin:** Kate is easily the best option I have for an ally. She's hopelessly in love with me, she's dumb as a post, and she can't think for herself, so there's no chance in her backstabbing me. It's perfect.

**Kate:** Ha! Take that, _Sadie_! I'm teamed up with Justin, the hottest guy we've ever met, and you're not! Who's the smart one now?

* * *

Duncan approached Trent.

"Trent. Buddy," Duncan greeted. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I feel like you and I could have something in this game."

"Are you... asking me out?" Trent asked, confused.

"What?! NO!" Duncan said angrily as he facepalmed. "I'm talking about an alliance!"

"So you, the guy responsible for Gwen dumping me and my friends ostracizing me, are offering an alliance with me?" Trent asked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent:** Duncan's probably the last person I'd want to work with. Ever. That said, he has made it to the merge four times. That's more times than some of us have even played this game. He could be useful. But still, there's the whole Gwen thing…

* * *

Before Trent could answer Duncan's question, Blaineley pulled the guitarist aside.

"Trent, we're both world-renowned and famous," Blaineley told him. "We'd make a perfect alliance."

"I wouldn't really say world-renowned, but-" Trent said.

"Hey, blondie," Duncan said threateningly. "Trent's my alliance partner. Now get your hands off of him."

"Quite the charmer you are," Blaineley remarked. "It's no wonder you and Courtney got along so well."

"I'll have you know Courtney and I are finished. Done-zo. Splitsville," Duncan insisted.

"I honestly don't care. And I hosted Celebrity Manhunt, so me not caring about your relationship drama is saying a lot," Blaineley replied. "Now. Trent. You and me. Challenge. Let's go." With that, Blaineley dragged the guitarist away.

Duncan looked around to find that Tyler was the only one left. The jock was looking around for a partner.

"Hey, Tyler! Wanna team up?!" Duncan called.

Tyler turned around and noticed Duncan. "Uh, I'll pass. Say, I think I saw someone going this way. I'll, uh, go over there." Tyler ran off into the forest.

"Great. Juuuuust great," Duncan griped.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** Honestly, who cares if I'm alone? I'll just form an alliance once the teams are all together. These groups are temporary anyway. Sure, people could look for the same kind of coin, but the odds that they'll all pull it off is next to none. Heck, for all Blaineley knows, Trent could end up on my team while she has to find a new partner.

* * *

"It looks like everyone's off to search for hidden treasure!" Geoff told the camera. "Who will come back with a coin, who will be left with nothing, and who will be sent home? All these answers and more, next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Crossover!

* * *

_A/N: So that's Episode 1. I'll try to get Episode 2 out soon. :)_


	2. Ep 02: Suck It, PETA

_A/N: Here's Episode 2. I'll probably be flip-flopping between writing this and House Party, and House Party's definitely going to update next, but for now, enjoy this. :)_

* * *

"And we're back!" Geoff said to the camera. "When we left off, the first challenge had begun, and our contestants split up, already forming friendships and alliances. Their goal is to find some coins we scattered around the island."

"What's this 'we' business?" a tanned girl asked. She had bottom-length blonde hair and wore the same outfit as Geoff, only with a dark red shirt.

"Yeah, you did none of the work," a large, black young man added. He had a dark buzzcut and wore the same outfit as Geoff and the blonde girl, only with a green shirt.

"Alright, I'll concede," Geoff chuckled. "But hey, while you're here, I don't think our viewers at home have met you guys yet." He turned to the camera. "These are my best friends and our interns this season: Dakota and DJ!"

"Interns?!" Dakota scoffed. "You said we were your 'co-assistants'!"

"I know, and you are, but the audience might not know what that means," Geoff said.

"You really don't think much of our viewers, do you?" DJ asked.

"Uh, hey, let's go to some of the contestants!" Geoff suggested. "So, whoever's editing this, go cut to some contestants. And I cut this part out too, I gue-"

* * *

Noah strolled nonchalantly through the forest. Above him, Izzy leapt from tree to tree.

"Come on, Noah, you're missing out!" Izzy called down. "This is so much fun. It's like that one show with the ninjas, only this is real… so it's probably dangerous!"

"Yeah, I'll pass," Noah told her. "You know, maybe we should have taken Rodney with us. He probably knows some landmarks on this island that could have a coin or two."

"But… but we just had a nasty breakup…" Izzy frowned.

"You knew each other for fifteen minutes. Did you even _start_ dating?" Noah asked.

"I dunno, but he seemed to think so," Izzy said, no longer sad.

"Right…" Noah said. "Have you seen anything up there yet?"

"No, can't say I- OOH! Shiny!" Izzy pointed to her left. "I see something shiny!" Izzy hopped towards where she pointed. Noah sighed as he jogged after her.

When Noah caught up to Izzy, she dropped to the ground from the tree.

"Check it out! I found this in a bird's nest!" Izzy smiled as she showed Noah the gold coin.

"Uh, I don't want to be 'that guy', but are you sure stealing from a bird's nest is a good idea?" Noah asked.

"Only if you steal eggs from it," Izzy said as she flashed Noah a huge smile.

Noah leered at the redhead. "Put them back," he commanded.

"Aw, but I'm hungry, and I've super been craving an omelet, and…" Izzy noticed the annoyed look on Noah's face. "Fine." Izzy prepared to lob the eggs back up to the nest.

Noah's eyes went wide. He ran away as quickly as he could.

"Noah, where you going?" Izzy asked playfully. "I'm over here, silly."

Izzy stopped talking when she heard an animal call. A shadow shaped like a large bird came over her.

"Okay, that's not good," Izzy said as she ran after Noah.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noah:** Izzy doesn't always do the smartest thing, but she did find a gold coin without really trying, so I'd be fine with her being on my team. I just need to make sure she doesn't get herself killed.

**Izzy:** _(she's covered in scratches)_ Okay, that bird put up a heck of a fight. She didn't even let up on me until after I put the eggs down. How weird is that? Ahaha!

* * *

Eva wandered through a different part of the island alone.

"Urrrrrg! Where are the stupid coins already?!" Eva snarled. "I should have found one by now!"

All of a sudden, she felt something hit her on the back. She turned around to find Tyler sitting on the ground, moaning in pain.

"What the hell?" Eva asked.

"Okay, so, I was running, and I was looking around me in case there were any coins, so I wasn't looking at where I was going, and then I ran into you," Tyler explained.

"Good for you," Eva sneered as she walked away.

"Hey, we should work together in the challenge!" Tyler suggested as he caught up to Eva. "We could help each other out. Two heads are better than none."

"I don't need anyone's help," Eva insisted. "You're the one who needs my help."

"No I don't. I could totally do this on my own," Tyler objected.

"Prove it," Eva said.

"Uh, well… I don't have to prove anything," Tyler said. "I made it farther than you on World Tour."

"I wasn't _in_ World Tour," Eva said testily.

"Exactly. I have more experience in this game than you do," Tyler bragged.

"You can follow me if you SHUT UP!" Eva snapped.

"Awesome!" Tyler cheered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Eva:** Tyler's insufferable. As soon as either of us finds a coin, I'm taking it and ditching him.

**Tyler:** Alright, truth be told, I wasn't totally confident in my ability to do this. I figured that since Eva and I are old teammates, she might want to help. All I had to do was be assertive. And it worked!

* * *

Amy and Rodney finally arrived at Team Kinosewak's old treehouse.

"There has to be a coin in here," Amy said. "They'd be stupid not to put one in here. Rodney!"

"Y-Yes?" Rodney jumped.

"Climb up to the treehouse and get me the coin from up there," Amy commanded.

"Yes, Amy," Rodney agreed in a dreamy tone.

The lovestruck boy began climbing the tree. He looked down at Amy, glaring at him expectantly.

"Amy…" Rodney swooned. In his distraction, he didn't look where he was climbing, and he grabbed into thin air where he thought a branch would be. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, on top of Amy.

"ACK!" Amy screamed. "Get off of me before I dump your ass like I'd dump a bucket of pig crap! I'm sure you're very familiar with the process!"

"Sorry!" Rodney gasped as he got himself up off of Amy. He started climbing the tree again.

Amy moved out of the way in case Rodney fell again. Rodney made an effort not to look at Amy as he climbed, and, sure enough, he made it to the treehouse.

"Hurry up with that coin!" Amy called.

Rodney frantically searched through both rooms of the treehouse.

"I got something!" Rodney announced as he exited the boys' side of the treehouse and showed Amy a silver coin.

"Ew. You keep that one," Amy scoffed. "I am _not_ second best at anything."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rodney:** Amy's such a great gal. She gives me lots of tough love, which is really helpful for me. How else can I improve as a boyfriend if she's not telling me what I'm doing wrong all the time?

**Amy:** I don't care for that hick at all. The only reason I'm acting like I do is because he'll do whatever I say. Once I'm on a team, I'll try and look for more pansies who will do the same. I'll promise to keep them safe, and they'll carry me to the finale. Too bad Rodney and I won't be on the same team, since I'll only accept the gold, but he can just throw challenges for me that way.

* * *

Scott and Brick let Ella take the lead of the search, since she had been on the island before.

"Now, I'm certain there will be something in the old places where we used to sleep," Ella told them.

"Yeah, that reminds me, where are the cabins here?" Scott asked.

"Cabins? Oh, no, we didn't have that luxury," Ella giggled. "My team slept in a cave. Rodney's team slept in a treehouse they built."

"Why didn't your team build a treehouse?" Brick asked.

"Well, our first challenge was to build somewhere to sleep with materials Chris had given us," Ella explained. "After the challenge, Chris took the materials away."

"So what'd you do for the challenge?" Scott asked.

"We built a wizard's tower," Ella said. "We had a… rather interesting fellow on our team who believed he was a wizard."

"Like how you believe you're a rock star?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to the tower?" Brick asked.

"It was destroyed by a herd of moose," Ella told them.

"Knowing this show, I believe you," Scott winced.

"Hey Ella, is that the cave where your team slept?" Brick asked as he pointed to a cave.

"It is!" Ella clapped. "Let's hurry."

The trio ran into the cave. Sure enough, there was a bronze coin on the rock formation near the entrance.

"Niiiice," Scott grinned as he took the coin.

"Uh, shouldn't we let Ella have that?" Brick asked. "She's the one who led us here."

"That's alright, Brick," Ella said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm always willing to share with a friend."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** I appreciate Brick's courteousness, but it's always better to give than to receive. Now Scott and I are both happy.

**Scott:** _(he is flipping the bronze coin repeatedly)_ Heheh. Ella just gave me immunity. What a sucker.

* * *

Ezekiel had taken the lead of his group with Beardo and Staci.

"Okay, guys. It's time to win this, eh," Ezekiel told his group.

"Uh, shouldn't we let Beardo lead the charge?" Staci asked. "He has been on this island before."

"True. But only for a few. Hours. I. Was the first to fly. Out of the cannon ride," Beardo reminded her. "He. Is as good as me. When it comes to searchin', ya see?"

"What about me, Ezekiel?" Staci asked. "Yah, am I as good at searching as you guys?"

"I guess," Ezekiel shrugged. "None of us have much experience with the island."

"That reminds me," Beardo said. "The Cannon of Shame. Is totally lame. However. I think. We're on the brink. Of discovery."

"Meaning…?" Ezekiel asked.

"I think he thinks we should check the Cannon of Shame for a coin," Staci explained. "Think you can lead us there, Beardo?"

Beardo nodded as he walked in another direction.

"You heard him," Staci said to Ezekiel. "Let's go."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci: **The fact that there's a Cannon of Shame is kind of disturbing. Yah, and I thought the Hurl of Shame was bad. This feels like a disgrace to my Chinese ancestors that invented the cannon.

**Ezekiel: **I don't like takin' orders from girls, eh. That's just not how I was raised. The men do all the hard work, while the girls stay at home and cook for us. They're both important, but they both have their place. But I ain't makin' the same mistake twice, yo. I'll keep it to myself. If Staci wants to tell me to listen to Beardo, I'll do it, but only because Beardo's leading us and not Staci.

* * *

Gwen, Sarah, and Bridgette found themselves in a part of the forest that had a lot of fruit and berries.

"Now that I think about it, if Geoff's the host, then who's the chef?" Sarah asked.

"DJ seems like the most likely candidate," Gwen answered. "The two are close friends, and DJ is a pretty good cook."

"Maybe he brought Chef Hatchet back," Bridgette added. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see a mess hall anywhere. Or cabins."

"You don't think we're supposed to fend for ourselves, do you?" Sarah gasped.

"Who knows?" Gwen asked. "This show has never been fair."

"Yeah, but they at least gave us food and shelter," Sarah griped.

"Well, there's no use in griping about it, right?" Bridgette asked optimistically. "No point in dwelling on the bad… right?"

"That's right," Gwen said. "Speaking of which, I don't want to hear another word about Kate or Geoff out of either of you."

"You-You're right," Bridgette agreed. "This is my game to play. Who needs Geoff?"

"That's the spirit, Bridge," Gwen nodded.

"Yeah. I promised to become my own person out here, and that's just what I'll do," Sarah added. "I can't do that if I dwell on Katie."

"Good for you, Sa- WHOA!" Bridgette tripped on a rock on the ground and landed on her face.

"Bridgette! Are you okay?" Gwen gasped.

"Yeah, no biggie," Bridgette chuckled painfully. "I've had worse wipeouts on this show." Bridgette looked at the rock that tripped her and saw that there was a bronze coin lying on it.

"Wow. That's lucky," Sarah remarked.

"Any of you want it?" Bridgette asked.

"Nope. That coin was practically begging for you to take it," Gwen smirked. "You should have it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette:** Well, it's not the best placement I could have taken, but it's something. At least I'm immune, so I won't be going home tonight.

**Gwen:** It's good to know Bridgette and Sarah are over their separations. The last thing I want is breakup drama in this game.

* * *

Justin and Kate wandered aimlessly through a different part of the forest.

"…and then Sadie said…" Kate seemed to be rambling. Justin had a very annoyed look on his face.

"You know what? Who cares?!" Justin interrupted. "Ahem… I mean, who cares what Sadie thinks?"

"You're right!" Kate agreed. "She's horrid! We don't need her!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Justin said, his voice full of repressed annoyance.

"Hey, where are we?" Kate asked.

"Somewhere in the forest, it looks like," Justin said. "Thankfully there don't seem to be any bugs around here. I cannot deal with bug bites."

"I know, right," Kate agreed. "They're so itchy."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of how ugly they look," Justin winced. "This complexion takes work to maintain. I can't have bug bites ruining that."

"You'd still look gorgeous…" Kate swooned.

"Perhaps, but… is that a cave?" Justin asked.

Sure enough, Justin and Kate had found a cave – a different one from the one Ella had found earlier.

"You think there's something in there?" Kate asked.

"Why don't you go check for me?" Justin suggested as he flashed Kate a toothy smile.

"Okay!" Kate agreed dumbly. She went into the cave.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Justin:** That girl will do anything I tell her, and I am loving it. Sure, she's kinda grating, but when I get results like this… _(he shows the camera a silver coin)_ …I have no reason to complain. There could have been bears in there for all we know, but that didn't stop her. It's pretty great.

**Kate:** Justin is amazing. _(she gasps in realization)_ What if Justin becomes my new BFFFL?! How awesome would that be? I guess technically he'd be my BMFFL, since he's a guy. Or maybe I could just shorten it to 'husband'. Eeeeeee!

* * *

Blaineley and Trent each sat on tree stumps somewhere else in the forest.

"So, how long is this break you wanted to take going to be?" Trent asked.

"Oh, this is no break," Blaineley said mirthfully.

"So, what, are we waiting for the coins to come find _us_?" Trent remarked.

"Yup," Blaineley smiled arrogantly.

Trent raised an eyebrow at her. "Uhhh… how do you expect for that to work?"

"Simple: as soon as the others find us here, they'll be begging for us to accept their hard-earned coins as payment for allowing them to be in our presence," Blaineley explained.

"I'm not sure that's how it works," Trent said flatly.

"Oh honey, when you're famous, people will do anything for you," Blaineley assured him. "I've hosted a number of popular television shows, and you're the second-hottest member of a popular boy band. Trust me. They'll come around."

"Well, tell me how that goes," Trent said as he got up. "I'm going to go explore."

"Oh no no no no," Blaineley scolded as she grabbed Trent's arm. "If you leave, people will be only half as likely to give up their coins. You're not going anywhere."

Trent sighed as Blaineley led him back to his stump.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Blaineley:** I guess Trent's new to the whole 'fame' thing, so I'll be sure to give him a few pointers. Together, we will be unstoppable.

**Trent:** …If Blaineley and I end up having to vote for someone tonight, I wouldn't be surprised in the least.

* * *

Duncan was currently in a more open part of the island.

"Tch. How hard can it be to find one freaking coin on this island?" Duncan asked rhetorically as he looked around.

The punk boy leaned against a rock wall next to a waterfall to take a break.

"It's been like half an hour since this stupid challenge started and I haven't found jack," Duncan grumbled. "If I end up on the loser team because of this…"

Duncan kicked some pebbles at his feet. He looked at the stream at the base of the waterfall.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Duncan muttered. "I hope this is safe to drink."

He bent down to cup some water in his hands, but the stream was too shallow.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Duncan said, annoyed.

Duncan looked at the fall itself.

"Eh, worth a shot," he shrugged.

He walked up to the waterfall and cupped his hands. What he did not expect was for the force of the water to cause him to lose his balance and fall into the waterfall.

"Okay, that's it!" Duncan said angrily as he stood up. Before he said anything, though, he looked behind him and saw something he hadn't noticed before.

There was a cave behind the waterfall.

"Now we're talking," Duncan grinned as he entered the cave.

There wasn't much to the cave at all. It didn't lead anywhere other than a small, circular room, the only contents of which were a bronze coin.

"Nice!" Duncan smiled as he grabbed the coin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** Well, I made it through the challenge, though I can't really say the same for my suede jacket. Pfft. Whatever. When I'm done with this game, I'll have enough money for a suede jacket, a suede wallet, a suede couch, maybe even a suede mansion. Suck it, PETA.

* * *

Noah and Izzy were walking through a different part of the forest.

"So do you understand now why stealing eggs from a bird's nest is a bad idea?" Noah scolded.

"Oh I knew it was a bad idea," Izzy smiled dismissively. "I just thought it'd be fun. Live a little, you know?"

"I'll be living a lot when the challenges start getting really dangerous," Noah responded. "I think I'll try and avoid as much damage as possible while I still can."

"Aw, come on, Noah!" Izzy put Noah in a headlock and gave him a playful noogie. "The damage is half the fun!"

"Dare I ask what the other half is?" Noah groaned in pain.

"Fifteen percent is the food, twenty percent is the other campers, and thirty percent is causing as much mayhem as possible!" Izzy explained as she let Noah go, causing the thin boy to fall to the ground.

"That's sixty-five percent," Noah said, annoyed.

"I know. Just making sure you were paying attention," Izzy giggled.

"Right," Noah said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "So, do you see any coins?"

Izzy gasped. "I do! I do!"

"Where?" Noah asked, his interest now piqued.

"Right here," Izzy grinned as she showed Noah the gold coin she'd taken earlier. As Noah glared at her, she pointed her finger and added. "Also, I think there's one up there."

Noah looked up to where Izzy pointed: the very top of a tree, where a gold coin rested on one of the branches.

"Nice. Go get it," Noah coaxed.

"Uh-uh-uh. You heard Geoff," Izzy refused. "You can only carry one coin at a time."

Noah sighed as he began climbing the tree.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noah**: _(he is panting)_ It wasn't easy… but I got it. _(he shows the camera the gold coin)_ I guess… I'm on a team with Izzy… for better or for worse.

**Izzy:** Ahaha. You know what I _just_ realized? I totally could have given Noah my coin and I could have climbed up the tree! Ah well. At least Noah lived a little.

* * *

Eva continued to walk through a different part of the island as Tyler followed.

"…and then we scored the winning touchdown," Tyler said to her. "I wasn't the one who caught it… or threw it… actually, I was on the other side of the field. But the point is, we won."

"Fascinating…" Eva growled. "So. Have you seen anything yet?"

"Nope! But I'm totally on the lookout," Tyler said proudly. "I won the local Easter Egg Hunt last year, so this should be a piece of cake."

"Aren't Easter Egg Hunts for children?" Eva asked gruffly.

"Well… maybe… but those were some eager kids, man!" Tyler replied. "I just barely won. If Willy Johnson had taken that last egg, he would have won the whole thing."

"Wonderful," Eva grunted, her fists clenched in suppressed rage.

"Hey! I found something!" Tyler shouted as he spotted a gold coin tied to a root that poked out of the face of a cliff.

"Cool. Why don't you go get it?" Eva suggested.

"Aw yeah! I got this!" Tyler announced as he climbed up the face of the cliff.

Eva chuckled to herself at Tyler effortlessly climbed up to the root.

"I got it!" Tyler called down as he untied the coin.

"Toss it to me when you're finished untying it!" Eva called back.

"Got it," Tyler nodded. He quickly untied the coin and tossed it to Eva.

"Thanks. See ya!" Eva called as she ran off.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Tyler frowned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Eva:** What? I said I'd ditch him. I may lose my temper easily, but I'm not a liar.

**Tyler:** Darn it! My unexplainable finger strength has been used against me. If Eva and I are on the same team, I'll make _sure_ she's first to go.

* * *

Amy and Rodney went to the dock where the dueling stick challenge had taken place in the previous season.

"Aha! I knew it!" Amy gloated as she pointed to the dock. "I see something shining over there. Go swim over and get it."

"Alright," Rodney agreed as he offered his silver coin to Amy.

"Ew. I don't want it!" Amy backed away from the coin as if it were dangerous.

"Well I can't hold more than one at once. Geoff said," Rodney reminded her.

"Then leave it on the ground or something. I don't care. Just hurry up!" Amy ordered.

"Yes, Amy," Rodney nodded as he left the silver coin on the ground. He jumped into the water and swam up to the dock. Sure enough, there was another silver coin there.

"Cool," Rodney smiled. He looked to Amy, and his smile fell. "Aw, she's not going to like this… Uh, Amy! We have a problem!" Rodney called.

"I don't care what your stupid problem is. It's not all about you, Rodney!" Amy called back. "Now get back over here!"

Rodney sighed as he took the coin and swam back to the shore.

"Did you get the coin?" Amy demanded.

"I did, but…" Rodney replied.

"But what?!" Amy snapped.

Rodney meekly showed Amy the silver coin.

"Gross. Leave it," Amy scoffed as she turned around to leave.

Rodney began messing with Amy's hair tie.

"Um, what are you doing?!" Amy sneered.

"Your, uh, ponytail was getting crooked," Rodney lied.

"Don't you dare touch me without permission again!" Amy barked. "Now let's go."

Rodney quickly took the other silver coin from off the ground as he followed Amy.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** What right does he have to tell me that my hair is crooked?! Maybe I _liked_ it that way!

**Rodney:** Okay, I hid one of the silver coins in Amy's hair tie. It's just… I didn't want her to lose, and she wouldn't take the coin willingly. Am I being selfish?

* * *

Ella led Brick and Scott to an open part of the island that had a vending machine.

"Why is there a vending machine out here?" Brick asked curiously.

"It was part of a challenge last season," Ella informed him. "In fact, it was my very last challenge, because I was eliminated that very night."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Brick said solemnly.

"I left with a song, so really, what's there to complain about?" Ella replied optimistically. "_I got the music in me! I got the music in me! I got the music in meeee-_"

"Well, the prize money for one," Scott interrupted. "You're not disappointed in losing the prize money?"

"Oh, I'm not out here for the money," Ella smiled. "I'm out here to have a fun time, make friends, and, most importantly, sing the songs in my heart."

"Er, right," Scott said in disbelief.

"So how about this?" Brick asked as he lightly pounded on the vending machine. "Do you think there's a coin in here?"

"I'm positive!" Ella said cheerily.

"That's a surprise," Scott muttered sarcastically.

"For you see, the challenge from last season involved coins!" Ella explained. "I'm sure if we just press this…" Ella pressed the coin return button. Sure enough, a gold coin came out of the machine. Ella took the coin and handed it to Brick. "Here you go, Brick. A present for you."

"Thank you, Ella," Brick nodded as he accepted the coin.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott:** No fair. I wanted the gold coin. I probably could have asked for a trade, but that wouldn't be the nice guy thing to do. Either way, Brick isn't on my team, so I won't have to worry about him anymore.

**Brick:** Ella's a very sweet gal. Almost too sweet. I'm afraid she might get her innocence destroyed out here. If we do end up on the same team, I'll be sure to look out for her.

* * *

Ezekiel, Beardo, and Staci were at the Cannon of Shame, or rather, where it used to be. All that was left was the base of the cannon.

"Wow, it's very, uh, threatening…" Staci said awkwardly.

"The cannon ain't here. I guess we should cheer," Beardo told her.

"Yo, guys! I found something!" Ezekiel said as he looked at the base. He showed the two a gold coin.

"Cool," Beardo simply said.

"Ooh! I think Beardo should have it. Yah, for leading us here," Staci suggested.

Ezekiel froze. He looked like he was thinking hard about what to do. He reluctantly handed the coin to Beardo.

"Thanks, man. I won't forget this, if I can," Beardo smiled.

"Right…" Ezekiel said quietly.

"Attention, contestants!" Geoff's voice rang throughout the island on a loudspeaker. "All five gold coins have been claimed! Clock's ticking!"

"Okay. Where to next?" Staci asked.

Beardo pointed in a different direction.

"Let's go!" Staci exclaimed as she and Beardo left, neither noticing that Ezekiel stayed behind.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci:** Yah, it's really cool of Beardo to help us out. With his help, none of us will be the first to go home!

**Ezekiel:** Yeah, I ditched those two. Staci telling me to give up that coin was the last straw. I'm sorry, but I don't take well to that kind of thing, eh. Yeah, Beardo's helpful and stuff, but I can be helpful too. I'll find a coin myself.

* * *

Gwen, Sarah, and Bridgette stopped to see a bronze coin in plain sight.

"Huh. That's lucky," Gwen said almost in disbelief.

"Maybe someone dropped it here after finding a better coin," Sarah guessed as she walked over to pick it up.

"I don't know. It seems… too easy," Bridgette thought aloud.

"Relax, Bridge," Gwen said as she put a hand on the surfer's shoulder. "Why look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Just then, a small orange cat walked in front of the coin.

"Awwww!" Bridgette cooed. "It's so cute!"

"Hey, little guy," Sarah coaxed as she bent over to pet it.

The cat's mouth opened and began to light up.

"That doesn't look natural…" Sarah said nervously.

"Look out!" Bridgette gasped as she pushed Sarah out of the way just in time for the cat's fire breath to miss both of them.

"That isn't natural…" Sarah whimpered.

The cat began charging up its fire breath once again, but was unable to finish before Gwen punted it. It let its breath off midair, causing it to rocket away.

"Here. You look like you could use this more than I could," Gwen said as she handed the coin to a still-shaken Sarah.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen:** Uh, last I checked, cats were cute, and sweet, and didn't try to melt your face off! Maybe that would have appealed to me when I was younger, but that time has passed.

**Bridgette:** Sarah talks herself up to be 'new and improved', which I can respect, but she is still the same klutzy Sadie. I know that's the pot calling the kettle black, but when she starts putting us in danger, that's when I start to worry.

* * *

Justin and Kate made their way to the amphitheater.

"Ah, the amphitheater…" Justin grinned. "This is my home field."

"I thought you were voted out after that challenge back in Season 1," Kate mentioned.

"Putting that aside…" Justin said bitterly. "Our top priority is to find a coin."

"Ooh! Right!" Kate nodded. She began searching the large wooden stage while Justin looked at the judges' table.

"You know, without the bleachers, it just doesn't feel right," Justin said. "Amphitheaters are there so lots of people can see how hot I am. Not just three judges."

"You don't need an amphitheater, Justin. You're hot enough as it is," Kate swooned.

"True, but I still like to show it off," Justin told her. He had given up searching and sat in one of the judges' chairs. "By the way, have you found anything yet?"

"Oh! Yes!" Kate announced. She excitedly showed Justin a silver coin.

"Nice. Looks like we're on the same team," Justin said flirtatiously.

"Eeeeeeeee!" Kate squealed happily. Justin covered his ears with a pained look on his face.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kate:** Justin and I are going to be on the same team! Hopefully Sadie won't be on my team, because I don't want her getting jealous.

**Justin:** Kate's easy to manipulate. Just drop a playful wink at her every now and again, and she'll do anything I tell her. So basically I have two votes in this game, plus I don't have to do any of the dirty work. _(he crosses his legs and puts his hands behind his head) _Who says I'm not a smart player?

* * *

Blaineley and Trent continued sitting on the same tree stumps. The latter looked incredibly bored, while the former seemed perfectly fine.

"So, how much longer until this works?" Trent asked.

"If I told you 'nine minutes,' would you be satisfied?" Blaineley asked.

"No," Trent said flatly.

"Nine seconds?" Blaineley suggested.

"No," Trent said, this time more annoyed.

"Well, look who it is," a smug voice said. The voice revealed itself to be Duncan's, as the punk boy entered the scene.

"Hello, Duncan," Trent and Blaineley both said, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"So, Trent, how are things going with Blaineley?" Duncan asked teasingly. "I'm sure you've already found at least nine coins."

Trent quickly tapped on his leg nine times. "No," he said angrily.

"Say, Duncan, that's quite the coin you have there," Blaineley said.

"Oh, this old thing?" Duncan asked as he looked at his bronze coin. "It was nothing. All I had to do was go behind a waterfall, ruining my brand-new, expensive jacket. I don't suppose _you_ want this coin?"

"Well, if you insist. That would be lovely," Blaineley smiled.

"Sure. I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back, so stay right there," Duncan told the adult woman as he left.

"See? I told you they'd come around," Blaineley said to Trent.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** Yeah, I'm not coming back. Pfft! _(he howls with laughter)_

**Trent:** If people could stop pidgeonholing me with the whole 'nine' thing, that'd be great. It's a coping mechanism and my lucky number, but, contrary to popular belief, there _is_ more to me than that. I'm a musician, and I like motorcycles. Why can't that define me?

* * *

Beardo had led Staci to a more open part of the island.

"Okay, so, are we almost there?" Staci panted. "Yah, we've been… walking for a while… and I'm not very athletic…"

"No need to fear. For we. Are here," Beardo told her.

"Cool," Staci mustered a smile. "But… where's the coin?"

Beardo pointed to a large rock plateau which had a tennis ball turret mounted upon it.

"Oh. Cool," Staci smiled. "My cousin plays tennis. Yah, she's won every local tennis tournament she's ever been in."

Beardo nodded. "Why don't you. Climb up to. The top. Of the rock. See if there's a coin. So you can join. Me. In invincibility?" Beardo suggested.

"Oh, yah, you can't take more than one coin," Staci remembered. "But why doesn't Ezekiel…?" Staci looked around to see Ezekiel was not there. "How long has he been gone?"

Beardo shrugged.

After a while, Staci made it to the top of the plateu. She checked the tennis ball turret, and, sure enough, there was a silver coin at the base of the turret.

"I found something!" Staci called down to Beardo as she showed him the coin, who gave a thumbs-up in approval.

"Attention, contestants!" Geoff's voice announced. "All five silver coins have been claimed! Not much time left!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci: **Yah, having Beardo help me out was great. It's too bad we won't be on the same team, but we can still be friends.

**Beardo:** It's good to know. That on this show. I can help people out. And not just goof about. It feels good.

* * *

Ezekiel wandered through a different part of the island by himself.

"Whew. This is harder than I thought, yo," Ezekiel thought aloud. "But I gotta do this. I gotta prove my worth as a man."

"So, you still think men are inherently better than women, do you?" a voice from behind asked.

"I didn't say that," Ezekiel said as he turned around. His eyes went wide to see that the voice belonged to Eva.

Eva grabbed Ezekiel by the shirt collar and lifted him up. "Just because you're not a mutant freak anymore doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want," she snarled.

"I didn't say nothing, yo!" Ezekiel said as he struggled to get free.

"Maybe I should prove my worth as a woman by pounding your face in," Eva threatened as she held a fist to Ezekiel's face.

Ezekiel braced himself for the worst. Before Eva could land a punch, the two contestants heard a faint sound off in the distance.

"What the?" Eva asked as she turned her head towards the sound.

All of a sudden, a small, orange, fire-breathing cat rocketed itself towards the two. It seemed to have run out of juice, as it stopped breathing fire, sending it careening down. It landed on top of Eva's head.

"Ack! Get off of me you stupid animal!" Eva dropped Ezekiel on his bottom as she tried getting the cat off. Ezekiel took the opportunity to run away while Eva was distracted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ezekiel:** That's just more proof that I need to watch what I say. I almost got creamed back there.

**Eva:** _(she still has the cat on her head)_ I'm convinced this thing got into some superglue, because it will NOT COME OFF! _(the cat purrs angrily at her)_ SHUT UP!

* * *

Trent and Blaineley continued to wait for Duncan's return.

"Call me pessimistic, but I don't think he's coming back," Trent told Blaineley.

"Nonsense. Maybe he's just constipated," Blaineley assured him. That's something non-famous people do, right? That's not just a myth?"

"Okay, ignoring the image of Duncan taking a crap that you just gave me…" Trent shuddered. "Yes, that is something people actually do."

"Huh. Must be a dietary thing," Blaineley decided. "People like us are able to afford hiring people who tell us what we can and can't eat. Not a day has gone by where I haven't eaten a third of my weight in celery."

"A third of your weight?" Trent asked skeptically. "I don't think that's possible."

"It is with this figure, honey," Blaineley gloated.

"Right," Trent said in disbelief.

"…and that's why I'm not allowed inside any Burger Kings," Sarah said to Gwen and Bridgette as they wandered through the forest.

"All that over a burger?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a Whopper. With onions!" Sarah said defensively.

"Why look who it is," Blaineley said. "Bridgette, Gwen, and some other girl."

"Mildred," Bridgette said in acknowledgment.

"Ha. That's a funny way to pronounce 'Blainerific'," Blaineley said while forcing a smile.

"Looks like you two are hard at work," Gwen remarked. "Have any luck?"

"For your information, Duncan was just here, and he said he'd give up his coin to us," Blaineley said proudly.

"In short, no luck," Trent explained.

"Ooh, this is awkward. Gwen and Trent, two bitter exes, together," Blaineley pointed out.

"Uh, we made up a long time ago," Gwen reminded her.

"Do you have anything better to do with your time than try to cause drama? Mildred?" Bridgette asked provokingly.

"You know what?!" Blaineley stood up off her stump and pointed her finger threateningly in Bridgette's face. "You've ruined this show for me once already. I will not sit here and let you do it again!"

Gwen noticed a crack in the stump where Blaineley had been sitting. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a bronze coin lodged into it. She took the coin when no one was looking.

"Attention, contestants!" Geoff's voice rang through the island once again. "All five bronze coins have been located. Return to where you started so we can split you into teams!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen:** _(shows the camera the coin proudly)_ You know, if Blaineley had gotten up off her butt for two seconds, she might be immune tonight. It just goes to show what pride can do to your game.

**Blaineley: **No! That's not fair! Duncan hasn't come back yet! Give him some more time!

* * *

The twenty contestants, as well as Geoff, had all returned to the middle of the island where the challenge began.

"Congratulations to the fifteen of you who succeeded in finding coins," Geoff told the contestants. "Now for the part you've all been waiting for: the team split."

This was met by cheers from a good number of the teens.

"Now, those of you with gold coins, go stand over there. Beardo, Brick, Eva, Izzy, and Noah!" Geoff instructed. The five teens stood where Geoff had pointed. "Let's see. Eva, Izzy, and Noah. The three of you are a popular trio among the fans. They refer to you collectively as 'Team E-Scope', which I really like. Henceforth, this team will be known as Team E-Scope! The fact that Beardo and Brick are there is completely irrelevant. You guys can sleep in the treehouse from last season."

A green icon with a kaleidoscope appeared in the corner of the screen.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brick:** I like my team. It's very physically oriented, with Noah to serve as a healthy source of brains as well. I have a good feeling about this.

**Noah:** So much for laying low. Apparently now I'm part of a power trio. That won't make me a target. Thanks, Geoff.

* * *

"Those of you with a silver coin, go stand over there. That means Amy, Kate, Justin, Rodney, and Staci."

"Wait, what?" Amy seemed confused. Rodney took the coin out of her hair tie and showed it to her.

"At least you're not in last," Rodney smiled awkwardly.

"Ugh. Fine!" Amy conceded. "I'll just be number one on this team."

"In my eyes, you already are," Rodney smiled.

"If we're done with that…" Geoff interrupted. "Now, this team has some good-looking people on it. I mean, you have Amy, Justin, Kate, Justin…. Justin…"

"You said 'Justin' three times," Staci told him.

"I know what I said," Geoff insisted. "Anyway, this team will be known as Team Sexy. You guys will sleep in the cave where Team Maskwak slept last season."

A pink icon with a heart appeared in the corner of the screen.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** Rodney's sneaky move to put me on his team… I should be annoyed, but honestly, this is great for me. It shows he's loyal to me, so he'll do whatever I tell him, meaning I don't have to do any of the dirty work. There's only one other guy on the team, but one more is all I need to take over.

**Justin:** I have this team wrapped around my finger. Kate's practically my slave, and I also have Staci and Amy to woo as well. Rodney's strong, but so am I, so we don't really need him. Looks may not be everything, but right now, I have reason to disagree.

* * *

"Those of you with a bronze coin…" Geoff started. "Bridgette, Duncan, Gwen, Sarah, and Scott, go stand over there." The teens complied. "Now, Duncan, Gwen, and Scott have all been on the Villainous Vultures in the past, meaning you have some pretty dark hearts."

"That was a fluke," Gwen insisted.

"…As for Bridgette and Sarah, you likely have some negative emotions left over from losing a friend."

"Please," Sarah scoffed.

"…Anyway… you guys will be known as Team Darkness! You guys will sleep in a designated spot in the forest." Geoff announced.

A black icon with a menacing face appeared in the corner of the screen.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen:** This is perfect. I have my entire alliance on the team, which gives me the automatic majority. Duncan and Scott are both single guys, so I'll have no qualms with voting them out as soon as I can.

**Duncan:** Strategizing might be difficult with Gwen on my team, but I like things a little difficult. Scott and I are cool, so I can easily get him on my side, and Sarah's not that smart, so I can probably get her to flip. Heh. Maybe this isn't as difficult as I thought.

* * *

"Now, the five of you who didn't find a coin, go stand over there," Geoff said sympathetically. The contestants complied. "Blaineley, Ella, Ezekiel, Trent, and Tyler. You five failed the challenge and will be voting someone out tonight."

"So, what, are we Team Losers again?" Ezekiel asked.

"I was going to call you that, but one of my co-assistants said that was 'too mean,' so let's see…" Geoff looked over the team. "Blaineley, Trent, and Tyler have all been on TV outside of Total Drama, so you're all pretty well-known. Ezekiel, you have aspirations of being famous, and Ella, you seem to be… dressed like a famous person. Therefore, you five will be Team Famous. You guys will sleep here, by the loud river, where the sun shines directly onto you. Oh, and you'll have to fend for yourselves as far as food goes. Good luck."

A gold icon with sunglasses appeared in the corner of the screen.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** I don't mind losing in the slightest, because it meant helping my friends to win. Now that I'm on this team, I can make even more friends! _ Now it's time, oh, it's time for us to begiiiin agaiiiiin_.

**Tyler:** After Eva ditched me, I managed to climb up the rest of the cliff, but by the time I'd caught my breath, the challenge was already over. That's totally not fair. I guess at the very least I can vote out Zeke. That'll teach him to steal my girlfriend.

* * *

Ella had followed Ezekiel to gather food.

"What are you doing, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Helping you," Ella smiled.

"Well, try not to hurt yourself," Ezekiel remarked.

"It shouldn't be too much trouble," Ella insisted.

"Alright then," Ezekiel said. "So, we gotta vote someone out tonight. Who are you voting for?"

"I don't know," Ella said. "You all seem so nice."

"Well, I'm voting for Blaineley," Ezekiel said. "Trent told me that she told him to sit on his butt the whole challenge. That's just not cool, yo."

"That does seem counterproductive…" Ella thought aloud.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** Voting someone out is always hard, but Ezekiel made a good case for Blaineley. Maybe he and I can be friends.

* * *

Tyler had met up with Trent and Blaineley by the river.

"So, looks like we're teammates," Trent pointed out. "Do you know where Ella and Zeke went?"

"I think they went to get food," Tyler said. "Speaking of Zeke, I'm thinking of getting rid of him tonight."

"Really?" Blaineley asked, intrigued. "If he went tonight, that would be his third time leaving first. How dramatic."

"Doesn't that seem a little mean?" Trent asked.

"He deserves it," Tyler frowned. "You heard what he did."

"What did he do?" Trent asked.

"Oh, Trent, you're so cute," Blaineley chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent:** So Tyler comes and tells me to vote for Ezekiel. Right before the vote, Ezekiel comes and tells me to vote for Blaineley. Considering how much Blaineley's been holding me back, it's pretty tempting. Of course, from what I've heard, Ezekiel doesn't exactly have the strongest moral fiber. Hmm…

* * *

The five members of Team Famous had gathered at the bonfire. Dakota was there with a platter of marshmallows.

"Hey, Dakota fans!" Dakota greeted. "It's me, Dakota Milton. Yes, _the_ Dakota Milton."

"Hi!" Ella waved.

"Okay, so, I'll be doing the eliminations this season because Geoff guaranteed that I'd get screentime in every episode," Dakota said cheerfully. "Geoff also told me about some twist this season where one of you is immune," she said nonchalantly. This was met by gasps from all five contestants. "What? Is that important or something?"

"Uh, kinda," Trent said, still shocked.

"Whatever," Dakota said as DJ brought a large roulette wheel up to the bonfire and set it next to Dakota. The wheel had five wedges; one for each member of Team Famous.

"Here's how it works," DJ said. "Before you guys vote, my lovely assistant here will spin the wheel. Whichever space it lands on, that person is immune for the night. Good luck, guys." With that, DJ left the elimination area.

"Right, so…" Dakota spun the wheel. After multiple rotations, it finally settled on the space with Tyler's face on it. "Tyler, you're immune! Now, everyone, go vote." Dakota pointed to a second confessional booth that had been added to the bonfire area.

* * *

After the contestants voted, Dakota took the marshmallow platter.

"Alright, so, the following three people are safe:" Dakota said.

"Tyler."

"Ella."

"Trent."

Unsurprisingly, this left Blaineley and Ezekiel in the bottom two.

"Okay, so, the last marshmallow goes to…" Dakota started.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Blaineley," Dakota finally said as she tossed the older woman a marshmallow.

"Naturally," Blaineley grinned as she caught the marshmallow.

Ezekiel looked dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah, we also got rid of the Cannon of Shame because of budget cuts or something, so the Boat of Losers is down there now," Dakota told Ezekiel.

"Oh, that's nice," Ezekiel said bitterly to his teammates. "Obviously vote Zeke out first. That's real original."

"Zeke, seriously, get out of here," Dakota instructed.

"Whatever, yo. I'm out," Ezekiel insisted as he walked down to where the Cannon of Shame used to be. There was a set of wooden stairs that led down to a dock where DJ waited for Ezekiel in the Boat of Losers.

"Sorry it had to go down like this, man," DJ said sympathetically.

"Whatever," Ezekiel griped as he boarded the boat.

* * *

Geoff stood in the cargo helicopter that had transported the contestants to the island.

"And Zeke takes the first plunge for the third time," Geoff said to the camera. "Will Team Famous regret leaving Blaineley on their team? Who will take the lead of Team Sexy: Amy or Justin? Does Gwen or Duncan have the votes in their favor on Team Darkness? Will Brick be able to lead Team E-Scope to the end without losing any challenges? Stay tuned to find out on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Crossover!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Tyler:** No contest. Zeke's gotta go.

**Ezekiel:** I vote for Blaineley, eh. Not only is she holding our team back, but she's bossing around Trent like that's her job or something. We'll be way better off without her, eh.

**Blaineley:** I can only imagine the look on Ezekiel's face when he goes home first again. I'm voting for him so I can see that look.

**Ella:** I don't want to vote out any of my friends, but Ezekiel tells me that Blaineley is no friend of ours, so I vote for her.

**Trent:** Honestly, Blaineley's useless and bossy, but she's also not very smart. If Tyler could convince her to vote his way, then I should be able to do the same, no offense to Tyler. I don't want to lose a valuable vote in my favor, so I vote for Ezekiel.

* * *

_A/N: And Zeke is the first to go… again! Going in, I knew I wanted to include Tyler in this cast, so I figured it might be fun to have him and Ezekiel be on the same team so Tyler could get his revenge. Don't worry, Tyler will return to his ditzy, fun-loving self in the next episode. But yeah, Ezekiel was cannon fodder. Or I guess it would be boat fodder since the Cannon of Shame is no more._


	3. Ep 03: Being Sarcastic is Not Beneficial

_A/N: I promised I'd alternate between this and House Party, and I just posted two episodes of HP, so I figure I should give ROTC some love before I forget all about it and leave it to die in a corner. So… enjoy._

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Crossover…" Geoff, Dakota, and DJ stood at the bonfire for the recap.

"Our twenty campers split up to search for coins as part of the challenge," Geoff started.

"Some of them did a great job, like Beardo and Gwen," DJ smiled.

"Aaaaaand, other sucked, like Blaineley and Ezekiel," Dakota added.

"Wow. That was blunt," Geoff remarked.

"Am I wrong?" Dakota asked testily.

"Well…" DJ rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Anyway!" Geoff decided to change the subject. "In the end, we wound up with four teams. In first place: Team E-Scope, consisting of Izzy, Noah, Brick, Beardo, and Eva."

"In second place, we have Team Sexy," Dakota continued. "Justin and a bunch of other people. Amy, Rodney, Kate, Staci… whatever. Justin's the important one."

"Right…" DJ said as he made a strange face. "In third place was Team Darkness, which consists of Gwen, Bridgette, Sarah, Duncan, and Scott."

"And in last was Team Famous," Geoff concluded. "Trent, Tyler, Blaineley, Ezekiel, and Ella all wound up without coins, and ended up having to vote somebody out."

"We also revealed a twist where someone from the losing team will be immune from being voted out at the bonfire, but still be able to vote," DJ pointed out. "That's gonna change the game, I can tell you that much."

"Also, that Ezekiel kid got voted out thanks to Tyler's grudge against him for something he did _seasons_ ago," Dakota added.

"How will the team dynamics wind up?" Geoff asked. "You're just going to have to find out. Right here. On Total."

"Drama!" DJ and Dakota shouted.

"Revenge of the Crossover!" all three finished.

* * *

It was morning at the Team Famous camp. Blaineley had just now awoken to the sound of an acoustic guitar.

"What in the world…?" Blaineley asked groggily. She turned her head to find Trent sitting on a rock and playing on his guitar.

"Morning," Trent said with a slight nod.

"Likewise," Blaineley returned. "Hey, where are the other two? The less famous ones?"

"Tyler and Ella? I think they went to go find food," Trent explained. "I offered to go, but Ella insisted that I stay behind so the whole team doesn't feel overworked."

"Good. Let them find food for us," Blaineley grinned. "That's their job. Our job is being the strategic masterminds."

"We voted out Ezekiel because we didn't really have any better options. We didn't really have to work hard to make it happen," Trent pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we out-strategied Ezekiel, and that's enough work for Blainerific for one week," Blaineley yawned.

"Good to know," Trent remarked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent:** So, last night I decided to keep Blaineley over Ezekiel because I figured she'd probably vote my way if I use the right words. So far I'm not really regretting my decision. I mean, yeah, she's arrogant, but she's not actively harmful or anything.

**Blaineley:** I think last night more or less proved that I'm in control of this game. The vote went my way, and I managed to avoid elimination despite being in the bottom two. At this rate, I'll win this game in no time.

* * *

Gwen, Bridgette, and Sarah were currently foraging for berries in the forest.

"It was lucky of us to find this spot in the last challenge," Bridgette pointed out.

"I know, right?" Sarah agreed. "Look at all these blueberries."

"I'm surprised blueberries don't bring back bad memories, considering what happened on Wawanakwa," Bridgette noticed.

"Why should they?" Sarah asked.

"Uhhhh…" Bridgette didn't seem to know how to word her response.

"Let's drop it," Gwen suggested. "Why don't we talk strategy?"

"Why bother?" Sarah asked. "Three of us and two guys. We have the majority. What's there to talk about?"

"Um, a lot," Gwen said matter-of-factly. "Duncan isn't stupid. He's going to try to do _something_ to turn the tables in his favor. I want you girls to stay away from him."

"What about Scott?" Bridgette asked.

"Scott? He's useless," Gwen said. "We were on the same team in All-Stars. All he did was hurt himself and try to hit on Courtney."

"But we're still going to get rid of him eventually, right?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, of course," Gwen confirmed. "But Duncan goes first."

"Got it," Sarah nodded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette:** Look, I'm proud of Gwen for wanting to play a strong game, but it's starting to become kind of awkward to talk to her. All she's been talking about so far is how to get rid of Duncan, or how to gain a majority in the merge, or something like that. Why can't we just talk as friends?

**Sarah:** I think Gwen's onto something here. Strategy may not be the nicest way to go, but it's definitely the smartest. If I want to become my own person, I need to do what Gwen's doing.

* * *

Rodney returned to the cave where his team slept with his hands cupped together and holding a bunch of berries.

"Amy! I'm back with breakfast!" Rodney called.

He didn't seem to be paying attention, though, and he bumped into Kate, causing him to drop the berries and her to fall on her bottom.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kate frowned.

Rodney was about to say something, but as Rodney bent down to pick up the berries, he took a good look at Kate's face. His eyes began to glimmer, his smile grew wide, and his face flushed.

"Sorry, Kate," Rodney apologized timidly.

"Just… don't do it again, okay?" Kate responded testily.

"Got it," Rodney said dopily.

"Hey! Rodney!" Amy approached the two from deeper within the cave. "Why is my breakfast all over the ground?!"

"S-Sorry, Amy…" Rodney said apologetically.

"Go back into the forest and get some more!" Amy commanded.

"Yeah… what she said!" Kate added.

Rodney ran out to the forest at the girls' request.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kate:** If I've learned anything about this show, it's that you have to be mean if you want respect. I don't know how, but people like Heather, Courtney, and Duncan have more fans than people like Bridgette or Trent. If I want to make it far, I gotta be mean.

**Rodney:** It's strange, but, when I bumped into Kate, I feel like we had a real connection going. I know I'm still dating Amy, but Kate's also really pretty and… no! Focus, Rodney! This is exactly what cost you the game last time.

* * *

Noah was reading quietly in the guys' side of the treehouse, when Izzy leapt in through the window.

"Hey, Noah!" Izzy shouted.

"How did you…?" Noah pointed to the window.

"I'm Izzy. Don't question it," Izzy giggled.

"Got it," Noah said dryly as he continued to read.

"Hey, aren't you going to come down? Brick's got us doing morning exercises," Izzy offered.

"Mornings and exercise? Those are probably my two _least_ favorite things," Noah remarked.

"Cool. So are you coming?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. I'll be there," Noah lied. "Why don't you go on ahead, and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" Izzy saluted as she jumped out the window once again.

Noah breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to his book.

"But if you're not down here in five minutes, we're going to come get you!" Izzy's voice called from below.

"Ugh…" Noah groaned as she shut his book.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noah:** Honestly, I don't see any reason to make friends on this team. If we lose challenges, I doubt I'll be a target, since I'm the smartest one they have. If they get rid of me, they'd be screwed in mental challenges. I know I shouldn't underestimate them, but realistically speaking, I'm basically safe.

**Izzy:** Did you guys know I have an IQ of 188? It's true! I'm a whole lot smarter than I let on, okay? But, it's like, who wants to be the stuffy and boring kind of smart? Okay, I guess Noah does, but still. You should use your smarts to think _outside_ the box.

* * *

True to what Trent had told Blaineley, Tyler and Ella were in the forest gathering food.

"So… uhhhh…" Tyler seemed nervous about something.

"Yes?" Ella asked innocently.

"You're not, like, mad at me, are you?" Tyler asked, bracing himself.

"No, silly. Why would I be mad?" Ella asked as she picked some red apples from a tree.

"Well, you know, I did the thing, with voting out Zeke," Tyler admitted. "I mean, you guys seemed to hit it off after the teams formed, so…"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad," Ella said with a big smile. "Ezekiel may be gone, but I still have three more teammates who can be my friend. And that includes you. _One love is the light, shinin' over every mountaintop_!" she sang.

"Oh man! Do we have to sing this season too and I just didn't notice!" Tyler gasped. "Uh… uh… _I'm singing! I'm in a forest… and I'm singing_!"

"Well, we don't _have_ to sing, but that doesn't mean we can't!" Ella beamed.

"Whew," Tyler sighed in relief. "I haven't sung all season. I was afraid I'd get in trouble."

"You should start, or I might have to vote you off," Ella giggled as she skipped off.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tyler:** _(he looks slightly panicked)_ …She's joking about that, right?

**Ella:** It was very sweet of Tyler to apologize to me. That just shows that he's a very nice person and that he really does want to be my friend.

* * *

Duncan was currently tending to a fire in his team's designated spot in the forest when Scott finally approached him.

"Morning," Scott greeted.

"Yo, Scott. How goes it?" Duncan replied.

"Can't complain," Scott said as he nodded his head. He then turned towards the fire. "Hey, how'd you get this started?"

Duncan took a lighter from his pocket and a cigarette from another. He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Since when do you smoke?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I've smoked for years," Duncan said indifferently. "I just haven't done it on camera because I wasn't 18. Now that I can do it legally, there's nothing to stop me." He took a puff of the cigarette. "But yeah. Brought a lighter with me."

"Nice," Scott grinned.

"Hey, that reminds me," Duncan said as he took another puff. "I was thinking you and I should be in an alliance."

"Duncan, don't you know? My scheming ways are through," Scott said in mock innocence.

"Psh. Yeah right. Do you really want a repeat of All-Stars?" Duncan scoffed. "I know this 'changed man' act is total crap."

"Alright, I'll concede. For a fellow Vulture," Scott smirked. "You have yourself a deal."

"Alright then," Duncan smiled in amusement.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan: **I could definitely see me and Scott making it far. Granted, we have The Three Ami-girls holding us back, but there are ways around that. Ways named lying and manipulating.

**Scott:** Heheheh. I'm already in an alliance and I didn't even have to try. This game's going great so far.

* * *

Justin and Staci were near the shore of the island, both with a fishing rod in the water.

"Did you know I once caught a fish that was as tall as I am?" Staci asked. "Yah, it wasn't easy, but I did it."

"Really?" Justin asked. "That's very interesting. It's a good thing I brought fishing gear with me. Now we won't just be eating berries all summer."

"Yah, thanks for inviting me to come with you," Staci smiled.

"No problem," Justin said as he flashed her a smile.

"Ahaha…" Staci seemed distracted by Justin's smile and did not break her gaze from it.

"So, what do you think of the rest of our team?" Justin asked. "None of us have been on either of the seasons you've played."

"They're all awful," Staci joked with a playful smile. "Can't stand any of them."

"Heh. Yeah…" Justin trailed off.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci:** I think Justin and I are hitting it off. Of course, I'm not attracted to him or anything. He's just not my type. Nope. No feelings at all.

**Justin:** Look, the _only_ reason I'm even talking to Staci is so I can be sure I have her vote. Just use a little of that ol' Justin charm and she'll be putty in my hands. I mean, she hasn't shown any signs of affection, but… it's working.

* * *

Brick, Beardo, and Eva were standing in an open field.

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Eva asked impatiently.

"As long as we have to," Brick told her. "Noah and Izzy are our teammates, and I don't want them to feel excluded."

"I don't think that'll be an issue," Eva said dismissively as she grabbed a rock.

"Whatcha doing?" Beardo asked.

"If Izzy and Noah don't want to feel excluded, then they should hurry up," Eva explained testily as she began lifting the rock above her head.

"Come on. Where's your team spirit?' Brick asked optimistically.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not much of a team player," Eva leered as her tone became noticeably angrier. "I play for me and _only_ me. The only reason I'll be helping you in this game is if it will lead me to victory."

"Dang, yo," Beardo remarked.

"Well… uh…" Brick stammered. "Beardo. You're a team player, right?"

"I. Like. To think so," Beardo nodded.

"Good, good," Brick smiled as he gave Beardo a pat on the back.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brick:** Eva reminds me quite a bit of Jo, only angrier and a lot less worried about how other people on her team perform. I'm going to do everything I can to win challenges in order to keep us from having to vote anyone off, but if we do lose, I don't think I'd be against losing Eva. She's such a… downer.

**Eva:** I don't need Brick's approval. What I need is to win. It's clear that Brick wants to win too, so we _should _be able to work together, but no, he's too busy worrying about the others that he _can't focus on what's really important_! _(she clears her throat)_ Point is, I need to get Brick to focus on the game, and not on _useless personal relationships_!

* * *

"Attention, campers!" Geoff's voice rang throughout the island. "It's time for your next challenge!"

Each camper was at their respective camp. They looked up to see a zeppelin flying above the island. The side door was open, and Geoff could be seen holding a megaphone.

"This one's really easy, man!" Geoff announced. "All you gotta do is create a statue in your team's honor! That's it! We've left tools and materials near the center of the island. Your statue will be judged on creativity, how good it looks, and how well it represents your team! You have until sundown! Also, this is a reward challenge!"

This was met by many oohs and ahhs from the campers.

"The team who gets third place will receive a picnic basket full of good food!" Geoff explained. "The team who gets second gets a picnic basket, plus some comfy mattresses for your camp! The team who gets first gets the picnic basket, mattresses, _and_ a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden Invincibility Statue!"

"Well. That changes things," Noah muttered.

"Lastly, nobody's getting voted out tonight, so you don't even have to worry about elimination!" Geoff added.

"Nice!" Scott grinned.

"What does the last place team get?" Ella asked hopefully.

"A crappy statue that'll have to stay there at their camp all summer!" Geoff answered. "Now. Are you ready?!"

"Definitely," Justin nodded.

"Then… GO!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tyler:** It's not an athletic challenge, but I think I can do this. I'm actually not half bad at building things. Once I built a shed for my backyard, only I forgot we already had a shed. Kids were calling me Tyler "Two-Sheds" Jackson for years. My last name isn't even Jackson!

**Gwen:** Great. Ask me to make a monument to darkness _after_ I'm done with my goth phase. I never thought I'd say this, but Duncan could be a real help in this one. And if he isn't, I can always use it against him.

**Rodney:** This challenge is perfect! I've been handy around the farm back home, and I can use that to impress Kate, uh, I mean Amy, I mean… aw, get it together! _(he facepalms)_

**Izzy:** An entire statue dedicated to E-Scope?! It's so… nostalgic. Where has the time gone? Ahaha. How much you wanna bet time, like, sits on a conveyor belt or something, just waiting to end up in life, and when it's done… actually I don't really know where I was going with this.

* * *

Team Famous had begun brainstorming ideas for their statue.

"This challenge is simple," Blaineley bragged. "All we have to do is make a statue of me. It's creative, because I'm Blainerific, and creative is one of the many synonyms for Blainerific, it'll look nice, because it's me, and it'll represent our team well, because I'm famous. Easy."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Ella complimented.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Tyler asked as politely as he could.

"Do any of us have any better ideas?" Trent asked semi-rhetorically.

"Well, we could… uh…" Tyler searched his brain for ideas.

"We could make a statue of Blaineley dressed like a rock star," Ella suggested. "That would make it even _more_ creative."

"What do you think, Blaineley?" Trent asked.

"Eh, rock's not really my genre," Blaineley sneered.

"Oh, but I have so many ideas that could help," Ella said with a slight frown.

"Just give her a chance," Trent suggested. "It's not like anyone's going to be eliminated if we lose."

"Fine. Just don't give me any stupid 80's hair," Blaineley grumbled.

"Let's get started!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran off.

"Uh, Tyler, the center of the island's that way!" Trent called as he gestured in the opposite direction.

"Oh. I knew that," Tyler replied.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** It feels very good to help others. Hopefully we'll find some blueprint paper among the building materials.

**Blaineley:** Yeah, I'll let the rocker girl think she's in charge for now. If I let all the attention come to me, people might start to think I'm a threat.

* * *

Team Darkness, meanwhile, were also discussing ideas for their statue.

"So… any suggestions?" Sarah asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah. I probably won't be of much help here," Bridgette admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. "I've never been too interested in the dark side of, well, anything."

Duncan snapped his fingers. "Ooh, we should totally make a sick gargoyle who's all hunched over like…" He struck what he thought to be a menacing pose, prompting Gwen and Bridgette to giggle at him.

"You look ridiculous," Gwen chuckled.

"Yeah, ridiculously _awesome_," Duncan scoffed.

"Ah, what the heck? It fits the theme, doesn't it?" Scott shrugged.

"He's right," Bridgette said as she calmed down. "Does a gargoyle sound good to the rest of you?"

"Sounds fine to me," Sarah agreed.

"Hold on. Wouldn't it be pretty difficult to make a gargoyle?" Gwen asked.

"Well what do _you_ suggest we do?" Duncan asked as he folded his arms.

Gwen sighed. "Fine. Have it your way."

"I will," Duncan bragged.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** What's great about this challenge is that the others pretty much have to do what I say. I'm the one who came up with the idea, and they won't throw the challenge because that reward could change everything, especially the clue to the hidden statue.

**Bridgette:** I actually have a good feeling about this one. Our team has a great combination of brains and brawn, so building things should be right up our alley.

* * *

Team Sexy had gathered in their cave to discuss what to do.

"So, what kind of statue should we erect to represent sexiness?" Rodney asked.

"I can think of something…" Justin chuckled.

"Ugh. Men," Amy spat.

"Oh, I know, right?" Kate agreed.

Amy gave Kate a weird look.

"Um, this isn't a lie, but my uncle is an architect," Staci mentioned.

"But your uncle isn't here, is he?" Amy sneered.

"Well, no, but I thought it'd be worth mentioning. Because maybe being an architect could be in my blood…" Staci blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, why don't we let her speak?" Justin suggested.

"Well, what if our statue looked like Cupid?" Staci suggested. "Yah, that could work. It goes with the sexy theme, right?"

"I like it," Rodney nodded.

"R-Really?" Staci smiled. "I mean, yah, of course you do. I come from a family of geniuses."

"Well come on, you lazy bums!" Kate shouted. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** Wow, Kate. You really are a sheep, aren't you? First you copied Sadie, but now that you're not friends anymore, you try to copy me? Nobody can live up to me.

**Kate:** Everyone on my team sucks! Amy's bossy, Staci's annoying, and Rodney's so wishy-washy! I wish this was an invincibility challenge so I could vote them all out! …Was that convincing?

* * *

Team E-Scope were also discussing what to do for the challenge.

"So, who has some ideas?" Brick asked.

"It's Team E-Scope, right? Then the statue should be of me!" Izzy suggested.

"Geoff said he'd be rating creativity too," Noah mentioned. "A statue of you would be the obvious choice."

"Ooh! Then what if we make like a chimera, where my head is the goat head, Eva's head is the lion's head, Noah's head is the dragon's head, and Brick's and Beardo's heads are the snake heads?" Izzy asked. "Just spitballing here."

"That sounds pretty complicated," Beardo said.

"Which could be just what we need to win!" Brick exclaimed readily.

"Geoff said we had until sundown," Eva said. "We won't have the time to make something like that."

"Not with that attitude!" Izzy giggled as she ruffled Eva's hair.

"_Don't do that_!" Eva snapped. "I'm going to get the materials. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." With that, Eva left for the center of the island.

"Actually, what does a chimera have to do with kaleidoscopes?" Noah asked rhetorically.

"With kaleidoscopes? Nothing," Izzy said. "With E-Scope? Everything!"

"Ah. That makes more sense," Noah said sarcastically.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noah:** I chimera would be extremely risky, especially since we're apparently going to be putting our faces on it, but Izzy's surprised me before, so I'm not complaining.

**Brick:** I can't help but wonder why Eva is so angry all the time. I'd ask her, but I'm afraid of hitting a nerve. Maybe I can befriend her first and see if she'll open up to me after a while.

* * *

Trent and Ella had made it to the center of the island, where the materials had been set.

"Nice. I think we found them," Trent smiled.

"And there's blueprint paper!" Ella cheered.

"Might take a while to carry this all back," Trent noted. "With just the two of us, we're going to have to take multiple trips."

"Say, where's Tyler?" Ella asked.

"Hey, yeah. Didn't Tyler start running here before us?" Trent pointed out.

Their question was answered once an exhausted Tyler slowly trudged his way up to the two, panting heavily.

"Oh, hello, Tyler!" Ella waved.

"Dude, you look exhausted," Trent stated. "How much have you carried?"

"C-Carried?!" Tyler's eyes went wide before he collapsed on the ground.

Trent and Ella exchanged a concerned glance before the former spoke up.

"You carry the tools and blueprint paper back to camp. I'll carry Tyler," Trent suggested.

"Good call," Ella nodded

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** Trent is such a nice boy. He offered to help Tyler in his time of need and expecting nothing in return. That… rocks!

**Tyler:** Man, the lack of protein in my diet here is _killing_ me. Athletes need that stuff to stay strong, but all we've been eating out here so far is fruit. I hope we can win that picnic basket, because if there's at least sandwiches with lunch meat, I'll be back to my old sports star self.

* * *

Gwen and Sarah had stayed at the Team Darkness camp while Duncan, Scott, and Bridgette had left to get supplies.

"So, why are we staying behind while the others go get the things we need?" Sarah asked Gwen curiously. "Wouldn't we be more helpful if we followed them?"

"Maybe, but I don't want either of us anywhere near Duncan or Scott, remember?" Gwen said sternly.

"But why leave Bridgette all alone with them?" Sarah wondered.

"Of the three of us, I trust Bridgette the most to not listen to what Duncan or Scott have to say. Trust me, those two are nothing but trouble," Gwen said as she shook her head.

"That makes sense," Sarah nodded. "Duncan and I were both Killer Bass. I remember how he is."

"Yeah, and Scott's… well, I didn't see his original season, but he must not have been the nicest guy if he ended up on the Vultures," Gwen admitted.

"Didn't _you_ end up on the-" Sarah started.

"That was a fluke!" Gwen interrupted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sarah cried defensively.

Gwen sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I understand. We all have our insecurities," Sarah said sympathetically.

"I'm not insecure!" Gwen shouted.

The former goth stood up from the stump she'd been sitting on, and stomped off.

"Huh…" Sarah appeared deep in thought.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen:** I'm not insecure. My goth phase is over. All my insecurities went out the window when I stopped dying my hair and wearing corsets.

**Sarah:** Geez, Gwen. Have a cow. Sorry for trying to be helpful. Hmph.

* * *

Much like Team Darkness, Team Sexy had opted to leave two people behind while the others went to collect tools and materials. Justin and Staci had stayed behind, chatting in order to pass the time.

"I'm surprised you decided to stay behind," Staci said to Justin. "Yah, with your muscles, we could carry things back a lot faster."

"Well, I would say that these muscles aren't just for show, but… that's a lie. They are," Justin gloated. "Besides, have you seen Rodney? I'm pretty sure he has it covered."

"That's a good point," Staci nodded in agreement.

"By the way, great idea for the statue," Justin complimented. "I wouldn't have been able to think of a Cupid on my own."

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Staci said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I come from a family of geniuses."

"I don't doubt it," Justin grinned. "Good-looking geniuses, might I add."

"Well… yeah…" Staci looked away with a slight smile.

"I'm telling you, it was no accident that you ended up on Team Sexy," Justin flattered.

"I can't disagree with you," Staci smiled.

"With your help, I know we can get first place in this challenge," Justin beamed.

"Yah. Let's win this!" Staci cheered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Justin:** The thing with Staci is that she's a compulsive liar, so I have no idea if she likes me or not. I guess I just have to hope for the best. By which I mean "Just assume she likes me because any girl with eyes likes me." Hehehe.

**Staci:** Justin's really nice. I trust him 100%. I think he and I could go far in this game.

* * *

Brick, Eva, Beardo, and Izzy had all gone out to collect materials, and were currently on their way back to their camp.

"It's fortunate that the four of us are all able to carry larger loads," Brick pointed out.

"Yeah. Too bad Noah couldn't come, but he's so scrawny," Izzy giggled.

"Noah will be beneficial to our team in ways that don't require physical strength," Brick said confidently.

"Being sarcastic is not beneficial," Eva muttered gruffly.

"I'm talking about his brains," Brick corrected. "Noah's proven himself to be very smart in the past, and I don't doubt he'll bring it to this game too."

"But if he can't carry his weight in physical challenges, then what good is he?" Eva scoffed.

"He's our friend of course," Izzy chuckled.

"Okay, crazy girl. Who would you vote for if we had to vote for someone?" Eva asked.

"Probably Beardo, but only because I barely know him," Izzy decided. "No offense, Beardo."

"None taken," Beardo smiled.

The four had arrived at their camp, where Noah had waited for them, sitting on the edge of the treehouse floor, reading a book.

"So, are we ready to try and probably fail to make a chimera?" Noah asked his teammates.

"Uh, yeah," Brick said uncertainly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brick:** Eva actually raises a good point. Noah hasn't been helping in this challenge at all. I realize physical challenges aren't his forte, but the least he could do is try.

**Beardo:** It seems that I. Am a target. I. Think I. Should try. To make some friends. Maybe then. They won't wanna vote me out.

* * *

Trent, Ella, and Tyler had returned to the Team Famous camp.

"Cool. Are we ready to build a monument to me?" Blaineley asked.

"Once Ella draws the blueprints, we should be good," Trent confirmed as he set Tyler down.

"This is fun," Ella beamed. "This statue is going to look _amazing_!"

"It'd better. If I find so much as one blemish on this thing, I'll vote you all out," Blaineley threatened in a half-joking manner.

"Did we win…?" Tyler asked groggily as he came to.

"Nope. We haven't even started building yet," Trent informed him.

"Aw man…" Tyler moaned.

"Here," Trent had cupped his hands together and taken some water from the stream. "You should drink something."

"Is he 18?" Ella asked obliviously.

"Yeah, this is gonna turn out well," Blaineley remarked to the camera.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent:** Things aren't looking amazing for Team Famous right now. Blaineley's sitting on her but and not helping in the least, and Tyler collapsed earlier. I just hope Ella knows what she's doing, because it looks like it's just me and her on construction duty.

**Tyler:** For the record, I _am_ 18, so whatever alcoholic beverage Trent gave me was totally legal. And very soft. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was just stream water.

* * *

All five members of Team Darkness had returned to camp, and Duncan had been drawing the blueprints for their statue, while the other four took a second to relax. Sarah and Scott were both taking naps.

"So, the boys didn't try anything while you were gone, did they?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Bridgette affirmed. "In fact, we all stayed silent for basically the entire trip."

"Well that's good," Gwen smiled. She then gestured for Bridgette to move in closer before whispering. "What do you think of Sarah being aligned with us?"

"I'm not entirely sure about it," Bridgette confessed. "I mean, she's trying, she really is, but at the end of the day, she's still the same awkward Sadie."

"I agree," Gwen told her. "That's why I want to propose a final two deal with you. We can get rid of Sarah anytime we need, but we'll keep her for as long as we need her."

"That sounds kind of mean," Bridgette admitted.

"I'm offering to help you make the finale," Gwen said, a bit surprised at Bridgette's rejection.

"I know, but the way you put it sounded kind of mean," Bridgette justified.

"Then don't think of it that way," Gwen scowled. "Think of it as a promise to vote out Sarah once the three of us make the final three, so the two of us will be in the finale."

"Wouldn't we do that anyway? We are friends, right?" Bridgette asked.

"It's about the principle," Gwen explained. "You know what, forget it. I could always make a final two deal with Sarah." With that, Gwen got up and sat next to a still-napping Sarah.

"Gwen, wait…" Bridgette pleaded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette: **What's gotten into Gwen? I'm her friend, but I'm starting to wonder if I should stick to this alliance. If this is how Gwen's going to talk to me when we're aligned, then I'm not sure I want to be a part of it.

**Duncan:** Heh. Don't think I didn't hear that whole conversation between Gwen and Bridgette. This could be just what I need to bring myself back to the top.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Team Sexy camp, Staci had been working on the blueprints for her team's statue, while Rodney had left to gather more materials, and Kate had taken a nap.

"So, Amy, I have to say, you look lovely in that outfit," Justin flirted.

"Why don't you take it to the bank and _save it_?" Amy spat. "I'm not falling for your sad little attempts at whatever."

"You wound me, Amy," Justin frowned. "And here I thought we could be friends."

"You think you can get me to do whatever you want by batting your gorgeous eyes and flashing your flawless teeth at me?" Amy scoffed. "Well I'm not like most girls. It's my way or the highway."

"Ooh, feisty. I like it," Justin purred.

"I'll have you know that I'm already dating Rodney," Amy frowned.

"You are?!" Justin said in a simultaneously amused and surprised manner. "I mean, from what I could see, it looks like you're just using his emotions to help you get ahead in the game. I should know. That's my gig."

"Don't go comparing me to someone like you!" Amy snapped.

"Of course, I could always _tell_ Rodney what's going on," Justin pondered aloud.

"He'd never believe you," Amy insisted. "Nobody could taint the image of his precious Amy. Especially not you."

"_Especially_ not me? Aw, I'm special," Justin grinned.

"Yeah, special ed," Amy sneered.

"I'm done!" Staci announced as she held the blueprints aloft.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** Justin thinks he's so funny. I can't wait to rip him to shreds. Literally, if I have to.

**Staci:** I honestly wasn't paying attention to what Amy and Justin were saying, but I do get the impression that they don't like each other. I looks like I'm not a target right now. Yah, that's pretty great.

* * *

Team E-Scope had already begun building their statue. Noah had offered to draw the blueprints, so he decided to continue reading since the blueprints were finished.

"I'd say this is turning out pretty well," Brick smiled as he looked at the statue, which looked very sloppy.

"Well then you'd be a liar," Eva said bluntly.

"Come on, Noah! You should help," Izzy suggested.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be any help in this challenge," Noah replied, not even looking up from his book.

"Then one of us will have to do Noah's worth of work," Izzy thought aloud.

Beardo began making construction noises as he worked.

"THAT ISN'T HELPING!" Eva shouted, which caused Beardo to stop, with a somewhat dejected look on his face.

"That wasn't really necessary," Brick told Eva calmly.

"Did _you_ want to work with Bobby McFerrin here making obnoxious sound effects?" Eva responded.

"Well, no, but I would have told him more tactfully," Brick replied.

"It's not really a big deal," Beardo said, though nobody seemed to be listening.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** Making friends might be harder than I thought. So. Much. Arguing. Maybe I. Can start with I to the Z-Z-Y. She seems nice. Right?

**Noah:** Look, I would help in this challenge, but I just don't see any way I can add anything to what our team's doing. I mean, I could carve "Geoff is awesome" into its flank, but that's about it, and really, that's not going to affect our chances.

* * *

"Attention, campers!" Geoff's voice rang through the island. "The time limit for the challenge has been reached! We're going to judge your statues one by one. Once we've agreed on a decision, meet us back at the center of the island for the prize handouts!"

* * *

Geoff, DJ, and Dakota had visited Team Famous first. The statue before them was a wooden figure of Blaineley, dressed like an 80's rockstar.

"It certainly looks famous," DJ nodded.

"Really? I've never heard of whoever this is," Dakota responded.

Blaineley scowled, but said nothing.

"I like it. I think it exudes a feeling of fame… or something," Geoff added.

"Looks like you guys might get a good score," DJ told the four members of Team Famous.

"Awesome!" Tyler beamed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Blaineley:** Dakota's a moron, and Geoff's a dick, but I like DJ. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders. You know, when he isn't accidentally cutting the number of living animals drastically.

* * *

The staff visited Team Darkness next. This team had constructed a dark and threatening gargoyle, perched on a pedestal which had each member of the team's name carved into it.

"Whoah, spooky!" Geoff remarked. "Definitely fitting for Team Darkness."

"It's weird, but adding your names was a clever touch," Dakota admitted.

"Definitely a job well done," DJ complicated.

"Nice," Scott grinned.

"We'll win that first prize yet," Duncan nodded as the two boys shared a fist bump.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen:** First Sarah calls me insecure, then Bridgette refuses an alliance with me, and now Duncan had to go and win the challenge and make himself look good in front of everyone. Could today possibly get any worse?!

* * *

Team Sexy's was the next camp that the staff visited. Their statue was that of a baby wearing a toga and drawing a shortbow, while balanced atop a small pedestal.

"Okay, this raises some questions," Geoff said in a weirded-out tone.

"Like what?" Amy snarled.

"Like 'Why do you guys think babies are sexy?'" Geoff answered.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird." Dakota winced.

"Guys, I think that's supposed to be Cupid," DJ explained to them.

"Who-pid?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, that baby that goes around flying and shooting people to make them fall in love, right?" Geoff asked.

"That still sounds stupid," Dakota decided. "It doesn't even have wings."

"Well I like it," DJ smiled.

"Thanks," Rodney smiled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci:** I didn't _forget _to add the wings. I just didn't think they were necessary. I'm not a forgetful person.

* * *

The staff finally made it to Team E-Scope's camp, where they found a statue of a very tiny and messy-looking chimera with faces that looked vaguely human.

"Alright, DJ, what's this supposed to be?" Dakota asked.

"It's clearly, uh…" DJ looked at the statue again. "What is it?"

"It's a chimera, silly," Izzy chuckled.

"A what?" Geoff asked.

"It's a fictional animal," Noah explained. "Izzy insisted it fit the theme.

"Well, it certainly _looks_ like a crazy person made it," Geoff said through his teeth.

"Well, this makes our decision a lot easier," Dakota said. "We already have last place decided."

"Dakota!" Geoff scolded.

"Sorry, babe, but it's true," Dakota frowned.

"Yeah…" DJ admitted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Noah:** What, no spoiler warning before telling us we've basically lost? That was rude.

* * *

The four teams made it to the center of the island for the prize handouts.

"Alright, guys. We saw your statues, and we've made our decisions," Geoff announced.

"We'll start by announcing who's in last, then who's in third, and then who's in first. For the sake of suspense," DJ explained.

"Should we just say who's in last because it's not really a surprise?" Dakota asked.

"Might as well," Geoff shrugged. "Last place is Team E-Scope."

Beardo made a wah-wah-wah sound effect.

"Yeah, your statue was kind of a disaster. Sorry, dudes," Geoff apologized. "Maybe if you carved 'Geoff is awesome' into it, it could have been salvaged. Maybe."

"In third place is…" DJ started.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Team Sexy."

"Your statue was cool… once we knew what it actually was," Geoff told them. "If not for that, you'd probably have a better score. But hey, you got a picnic basket out of it, so that's cool, right?"

"Yeah…" Justin frowned as he accepted the basket from Dakota.

"Now, in first place is…" Geoff started.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Team Darkness!"

"Nice!" Duncan cheered.

"It was close, but Team Famous's statue was of one of their own teammates, which means they had a model to go off of," DJ explained. "Team Darkness had no such model, and yet they still came out with a great statue."

"'Came out'? What are you insinuating?" Duncan scowled.

"Just take your stupid prizes," Dakota leered as she and Geoff handed the team their prizes. DJ handed team Famous their prizes.

"Well, with that, the challenge is over!" Geoff announced. "Have a great night, and be ready for tomorrow, because tomorrow's challenge will be for invincibility!"

* * *

The four members of Team Famous were enjoying their mattresses and picnic food under the stars.

"Aw, man!" Tyler exclaimed excitedly. "So glad we won that challenge. These sandwiches are sick!"

"Oh. Do they need to get better?" Ella joked.

"I'd say they're fine as they are," Trent smirked. "These are really good."

"Eh, I've had better, but I'd expect people like you to enjoy this kind of food," Blaineley said.

"Well, this is the best we're going to get right now, so you might as well enjoy it while you still can," Trent suggested.

"Yes, Blaineley. You should keep your body nourished," Ella agreed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. At least I won't end up like Tyler did today," Blaineley chuckled.

"Hey! I did more than you did," Tyler said defensively with his mouth full.

"Gross…" was all Blaineley said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Blaineley:** I'd say this team is shaping up pretty well. Even with that hoser gone, we still managed to get second today. I'm a good luck charm; that must be what it is.

**Ella:** It's nice to see our team getting along and sharing a moment of happiness. I _do_ give a darn about my reputation, and I'd say it's pretty great right now.

* * *

Team Darkness was a lot more celebratory of their win, having received first place.

"Wooohoo!" Duncan cheered as he lit a cigarette. "_That's_ how you do a challenge."

"I have to say, it's really cool that we managed to win this challenge," Bridgette smiled as she ate a slice of cheese.

"You gonna join us, Gwen?" Scott called to the forest.

"I'm fine," Gwen replied. She had taken her mattress a couple yards away from camp.

"Hey, not to bring it up, but where's the clue Geoff gave us? You know, to the hidden idol?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, that? I left it on the pedestal of the statue," Duncan told her. "That way, if someone takes it, we'll know."

"Clever," Scott complimented.

"I like to think I am," Duncan smirked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** Of course, I already memorized what the clue is, so I could easily find the invincibility statue if I really wanted. Which I might as do, because even if things look like they're going my way, it never hurts to be too sure.

**Gwen:** Go ahead and enjoy your fifteen minutes of fame, Duncan. Because I'll make sure you're the first to go on this team… somehow…

* * *

Things at the Team Sexy camp were considerably less cheerful.

"How the _hell_ did we downgrade to _third_ place?!" Amy shouted at Rodney.

"I-I-I don't know!" Rodney shivered. "I tried my hardest. We all did!"

"Yah. I think we did pretty well," Staci agreed.

"See, that just means she thought we sucked, because she lies all the time," Amy spat.

"Y-Yeah, what she said," Kate agreed.

"Ladies, please," Justin said calmingly. "Why don't we just enjoy our prize and use this anger to help us win the next one?"

Amy stomped hard on Justin's foot.

"Ow!" Justin cried, causing him to drop his sandwich.

"Don't you _dare_ be right again, got it?!" Amy shouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Justin:** I've noticed Kate getting rather close to Amy, which I guess is only more reason to vote Amy out. That among many other reasons. Seriously, how could _anyone_ side with Amy? She's awful!

**Staci:** Yah, all things considered, I think we did a decent job. It's a shame we didn't get any mattresses, since we sleep in a cave, but I think we can manage.

* * *

Most of the members of Team E-Scope had already gone to bed. Beardo sat on the edge of the floor, staring off into the moonlight.

"Tonight. Was not alright. We had our fights. This team ain't tight. And we lost sight. Of the win," Beardo mused to himself.

"I totally agree!" a voice said from behind him.

"Oh, hey," Beardo turned to see that the voice belonged to Izzy, who was in her PJ's. "I. Hope I. Didn't wake you."

"Nah, I'm just a light sleeper," Izzy dismissed. "I wasn't really asleep anyway."

"That's good. I think," Beardo nodded.

"But you're right. This team is waaaaaay too serious," Izzy agreed. "These guys need to loosen up a little."

"I just hope we don't continue to lose," Beardo thought aloud.

"Well, if we do, we can just vote the others out," Izzy shrugged.

"But you. Said you. Would vote for me if we lost," Beardo pointed out.

"I did, didn't I?" Izzy chuckled. "I dunno. I haven't really put any thought into votes and stuff yet. But yeah, I think we should get to bed. Don't want to be tired for tomorrow, right? See ya!"

Izzy pranced back into the girls' side of the treehouse.

"Yeah, good call," Beardo nodded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** It seems I. Have already made a friend in Izzy, which is nice. Hopefully my. Target on my. Back will decrease in size. Because of this.

**Izzy:** Beardo's so silly. He talks in this funky rhythm all the time, and sometimes he makes these cool noises. We should totally be allies!

* * *

"Things are definitely starting to pick up around here," Geoff said to the camera. "Has Gwen lost control of her alliance already? Is Blaineley causing more harm than good to her team? Who's really in charge of Team Sexy? And will Team E-Scope ever stop fighting? All these questions will be answered in due time, so stay tuned to find out on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Crossover!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry there was no elimination this time. Bu next time I promise there will be, so stay tuned for that. _


	4. Ep 04: Still More Useful Than Tyler

_A/N: I decided to do one more episode of ROTC since the last one was non-elimination, but after this, I'll be doing some more House Party. Hopefully, you still enjoy this chapter. :D_

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Crossover…" Geoff, Dakota, and DJ stood at the bonfire for the recap.

"Our campers were given the simple task of constructing a statue in their team's honor," Geoff said.

"They all had really good ideas for statues," DJ smiled.

"If only the same could be said for the execution," Dakota remarked.

"Hey, they tried, you can't fault them for that," DJ insisted.

"Can I fault Team E-Scope for sucking?" Dakota asked.

"True, Team E-Scope was the undoubted last-place team this time, with their statue of a chalupa," Geoff added.

"It was a chimera, but even I have to agree that it could have been better," DJ admitted.

"In third place, we had Team Sexy, with their statue of Cupid, and in second were Team Famous, with their Blaineley statue," Geoff continued.

"First place went to Team Darkness, and since it was a reward challenge, nobody got eliminated," DJ smiled.

"Yeah, but Team Darkness _did_ get a clue to a hidden invincibility statue," Dakota pointed out. "_That's_ going to make things hectic. I know from experience that those things cause all sorts of drama."

"Which is probably why Geoff decided to implement it…" DJ muttered.

"…Anyway, tonight's an elimination round," Geoff said. "Who will go home? You're just going to have to find out. Right here. On Total."

"Drama!" DJ and Dakota shouted.

"Revenge of the Crossover!" all three finished.

* * *

It was morning, and the sun had begun to shine through the windows of the boys' side of the Team E-Scope treehouse.

As soon as Brick felt the sun on his face, he shot awake.

"What the?!" the military boy exclaimed. "Why didn't my alarm clock wake me?"

"Oh, that thing? I think I saw Eva hide it somewhere in the forest," Noah said groggily.

"Really? Thanks, Noah," Brick said with a quick nod as he exited the treehouse.

"Heh. It was worth it," Noah remarked under his breath.

"What was?" Beardo asked.

"Er, nothing," Noah said. "Say, what do _you_ think of having Brick as a teammate?"

"I. Don't mind. Him at all," Beardo said. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, nice, but also a pain," Noah said as he rubbed his eyes. "He expects too much of us, I'd say."

"…I guess," Beardo agreed.

"I don't think it matters, honestly," Noah shrugged. "We can always vote him out if we lose the challenge."

"I guess…" Beardo nodded.

"Good to hear we're on the same page, buddy," Noah smirked. "I'm gonna go find something to eat."

As Noah left the treehouse, Beardo looked deep in thought.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** I actually disagree. With Noah, you see. I think Brick's doing a good job. He ain't no slob. But I don't want Noah to think of me as a target, so I agreed with him. Is that bad?

**Noah:** Truth is, I'm the one who hid Brick's alarm clock. I sure as hell am not getting up that early every day. Ah well. I have Beardo's vote, and I know Eva will jump at the chance to get rid of Brick, so all we have to do now is lose. But I'm not throwing the challenge this time. I've learned from my mistakes.

* * *

"I'm back with breakfast, Amy!" Rodney called as he entered the Team Sexy cave with a few handfuls of blueberries.

"Took you long enough," Amy frowned.

"I did the best I could," Rodney informed her shyly.

"Whatever." Amy rolled her eyes as she popped a berry into her mouth. "Say, what do you think of getting Kate onto our side?"

"K-Kate?!" Rodney gasped, only to receive a weird look from Amy. "I mean, uh, Kate, she's… yeah, I mean she's already on our team, so…"

"I mean in our alliance," Amy said firmly. "She's already trying to be me, and I wouldn't be caught dead with Zoolander or Fatso."

"You've seen Zoolander too? I love that movie!" Rodney smiled.

"Not important!" Amy shouted. "What's important is that we have the votes in our favor! We need allies to survive. That's how this game works."

"That does make sense…" Rodney said with an awkward smile. "This sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Rodney:** This sounds like a horrible idea! An alliance with Amy _and_ Kate? I'm so screwed. I have to tell the truth. I have to make my feelings for Kate known. Amy's a forgiving person; she'll understand.

**Amy:** Sure, part of me wanting Kate on my side is for survival, but I mostly just want Justin to have the most humiliating elimination yet. His own groupie turning on him to make him the first one voted out of our team? He'll never live it down.

* * *

Tyler slowly trudged his way to the Team Famous camp. Trent and Ella had left to collect food, leaving Blaineley alone to rest.

"So… exhausted…" Tyler panted. "Need… water…"

"What happened? Did you lose your energy by walking around too quickly?" Blaineley jeered.

"At least I'm trying," Tyler frowned. "Unlike you. You just sit on your butt all day. Even in challenges!"

"And it's gotten me this far, hasn't it?" Blaineley bragged. "Don't worry, hon. If you ever become this famous, you can do the same."

"But I wanna be famous for playing extreme sports," Tyler pointed out. "I can't sit on my butt and do extreme sports at the same time."

"Not even BMX biking?" Blaineley asked with a raised eyebrow. "If memory serves, riding a bike requires a lot of sitting."

"Yeah, well…" Tyler racked his brain for a comeback. "Does… does being a… not… good... person… require a lot of sitting?"

"Not that I'm aware," Blaineley shrugged. "But being a not good person and _not_ sitting takes a lot more work than being a not good person and sitting."

"Whatever. We'll see how you feel when we have to vote someone out," Tyler huffed.

"I look forward to it," Blaineley grinned.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tyler:** I can't believe that Blaineley! How can she just sit there and do nothing when we're in Total Drama? That's such a waste! I know it shouldn't make me this mad, but it does.

**Blaineley:** Messing with Tyler's a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. I kinda hope he sticks around so I can keep doing it.

* * *

As Bridgette awoke, she noticed Gwen returning to the camp with some fish.

"Uh… morning, Gwen," Bridgette yawned.

"Morning…" Gwen replied somberly.

"Look, about yesterday…" Bridgette started.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Gwen sighed as she put the fish on a spit over the fire. "I've been on my period for a few days, and nothing went my way yesterday. I kinda freaked out."

"Well hey, it's big of you to own up to it and apologize," Bridgette complimented.

"Thanks," Gwen said with a small smile. "Want some fish?"

"I'm a vegetarian, remember?" Bridgette reminded her friend.

"I'll take some," said a voice from behind the girls. The voice revealed itself to be Duncan's as the punk entered the scene and took one of the fish.

"I don't think it's finished cooking," Bridgette frowned.

"Pfft. Whatever. I always kinda liked sushi," Duncan admitted. "So, what's new with you girls?"

"Nothing," Gwen said simply.

"I know how girls work. 'Nothing' always means 'something'," Duncan deducted.

"She actually means it," Bridgette said. "Nothing important has gone on all morning."

"Well, if you insist," Duncan shrugged as he began to walk away. "I'm off to go take a leak. Laters."

The girls made a face at Duncan announcing his intentions for leaving.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette:** I think things are starting to look up. Gwen's almost off her, uh, "shark week", Duncan's making himself a target, and we have some nice rewards from the last challenge. I think Gwen, Sarah, and I could really make it far together.

**Duncan:** I overheard Gwen and Bridgette arguing yesterday. I know they secretly can't stand each other. I already have Scott working on Sarah, but I think I'll try and get Bridgette on my side, just in case. That'll show Gwen for forming an alliance. When will she learn that you can't beat me so easily?

* * *

Eva had gone into the forest to work out by herself. She was currently lifting a log above her head.

"Ninety-seven… ninety-eight, ninety-niiiiine…" Eva grunted. "Did this log get heavier?"

"Not from what I can tell," A voice said from atop the log.

"What the?!" Eva jumped as she dropped the log, revealing the voice's owner as Izzy.

"How did you… why did you…?"

"I dunno," Izzy shrugged. "Say, whatcha doing?"

"I _was_ trying to get my morning workout done, before _somebody_ had to go and interrupt me!" Eva growled.

"What about Brick and the others?" Izzy asked curiously.

"What about them? I don't need anyone besides me to work out," Eva frowned.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me if people want to vote you off," Izzy chuckled.

"I'm physically incapable of crying," Eva remarked. "And if anyone _dares_ try to vote me off, I'll mess them up so hard, they'll have to be evacuated!"

"Good, good, that'll convince me," Izzy quipped. "Well, have fun being antisocial and angry."

With that, Izzy leapt up into a tree.

"Ah, screw her. Screw them all," Eva spat.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Eva:** I don't need teammates to win this game. If we lose, they won't vote me off. They need me for challenges. I mean, yeah, Brick's strong too, but he's also annoying, so he's expendable. Good riddance, I say!

**Izzy:** I love this island because there's so many trees. Have you ever been up in a tree? It's so cool. It's like, there's a whole other world just up there among the leaves and bugs and stuff. Oh my gosh, guys, what if, like, there was an entire _city_ of treehouses. I would die. I would seriously die.

* * *

Justin had taken Staci and Kate fishing that morning.

"Did you guys know that my father's working on a new kind of fish bait?" Staci asked. "Yah, his goal is to make it so good that it gets banned in at least twelve countries."

"Wow. That's pretty cool," Justin complimented.

"If by 'cool' you mean 'lame'," Kate remarked.

"…Anyway, the reason I brought you two here is to propose an alliance," Justin said. "I consider the two of you to be good friends, and I really think we can go far together."

"Sounds great," Staci said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yeah… great…" Kate frowned.

"Good. Now what do you say we catch some fish? I'm starving over here," Justin suggested. In truth, Staci and Kate were the only ones fishing; Justin had been relaxing the entire time.

"So, like, how do we know when a fish bites again?" Kate asked.

"You'll feel a tug on your rod," Staci said helpfully.

Just then, Kate's rod had been yanked out of her hands and dragged into the water by a fish.

"Just like that," Staci said, this time less helpfully, causing Kate to sulk.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Kate:** Okay, I can't stand Staci, like, at all. She's such a liar, plus, she probably thinks she can get in between me and Justin. I'm only agreeing to this alliance for Justin's sake, but as soon as I can, I'm voting Staci out.

**Staci:** No lie, I love this alliance. Yah, now I'm guaranteed to make it far because the three of us outnumber Amy and Rodney. Unless our team loses a lot, but that probably won't happen. My family is full of greats, and I want this game to be my claim to fame.

* * *

Trent and Ella had found a nice stash of fruit and were making their way back to camp.

"How fortunate of us to find all this food," Ella said cheerily.

"Yeah. It's nice that we have stuff to eat, even without a chef," Trent agreed.

"Yes. They sure know how to…" Ella cleared her throat. "_Treat me right! Treat me riiight! Treat me right! Treat me riiight_!"

"You really like Pat Benatar, don't you?" Trent asked.

"Not just her. I also listen to Joan Jett and Kiki Dee. Sometimes," Ella answered. "But yes, Pat Benatar is my favorite."

"Yeah, she's cool," Trent agreed. "My favorite music act is Green Day, personally, but I can get into Pat Benatar every now and again."

"How wonderful! What's your favorite song?" Ella asked excitedly.

"Well, I really like '21 Guns', but-" Trent started.

"I meant your favorite Pat Benatar song," Ella interrupted.

"Oh, uh, 'Love is a Battlefield', probably," Trent answered, a bit put off by Ella interrupting him.

"Mine is 'We Belong'. That's the song that got me into rock and roll," Ella smiled.

"Oh, uh, cool," Trent said as he tapped his side nine times.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** I know it's wrong to idolize people, but Pat Benatar is who I aspire to be! I really think I can do it. I just need to practice my rock voice. _(she clears her throat)_ _Fiiiiiire and iiiiiice! You come on like a flame, then you take a little piece of my heaaaaaaart_! How was that?

**Trent:** Ella's… enthusiastic. Maybe a bit too much for my comfort, but hey, that's what coping mechanisms are for. Besides, when the merge hits, it'll be nice to have as many allies as I can, so I'm willing to put up with it. And, between you and me, 'We Belong' isn't exactly the most rock song out there.

* * *

Sarah was searching through the forest by herself with a piece of paper in hand.

"Let's see… 'If you want to save your game, then the idol's yours to claim. Search for the island's holy tree, and your safety's guaranteed'," Sarah read aloud.

"Well, well, well." Scott said as he approached Sarah. "What do we have here?"

"Oh, um, you see, I was just…" Sarah stammered.

"Looking for the invincibility statue?" Scott finished.

"Don't tell anyone, okay!" Sarah cried. "I don't want Gwen to think I don't trust her."

"_Do_ you trust her?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't trust anyone in this game. That's what strategy's all about," Sarah frowned. "That's why I need to make sure I'm safe."

"I'm sure Gwen would _love_ to hear me tell her that you said that," Scott snickered.

"I'm not going to be blackmailed by you, Scott," Sarah frowned.

"I'm not going to blackmail you. I'm hurt that you would even suggest that," Scott said fakely. "All I want is to propose an alliance with you."

"An alliance with _me_?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, think about it. Duncan and I have had a much better track record in this game than Gwen or Bridgette have. Who's more likely to take you far into this game?" Scott explained.

"…I'll think about it," Sarah said as she left to continue searching.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sarah:** Scott does have a point. Duncan's always done pretty well in this game, and I hear Scott hasn't done too poorly either. I'm actually considering doubling for both alliances and stick with whichever one I feel like could take me farther. How's that for strategy?

**Scott:** Hook, line, and sucker! I've got this game in the bag.

* * *

Geoff, DJ, Dakota, and the contestants had all met at the amphitheater by Geoff's request.

"Welcome, everyone, to what will likely be a Crossover classic challenge!" Geoff announced. "Are you ready… for this season's Talent Contest Extravaganza?!"

"I'm so ready that the Spanish Inquisition couldn't surprise me," Noah said sardonically.

"Here's how it'll work," DJ started. "Each team will pick three people to perform on stage tonight. After each performance, Geoff, Dakota, and I will each give you a thumbs-up, or a thumbs-down."

"The team with the least amount of thumbs-ups will have to vote someone out tonight," Dakota smirked. "So be sure to bring your A-game to this comp."

"You have three hours to pick your acts," Geoff concluded. "Now go out there and pick some wicked talents, dudes! I'll see you later!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brick:** This is an excellent way to promote team synergy. If we can recognize how talented each of us is, we can depend on each other more and build trust.

**Amy:** Heh. I just with this team had three of me so we could get a perfect score. Sadly, that's not the case, but hopefully the rest of my team doesn't completely suck.

**Ella:** This is my chance! I can finally perform a rock show in front of everyone! I'm so excited. You could even say I'm… _All fired up!_

**Bridgette:** Now that I think about it, this team's talents aren't exactly the kind that work for a talent show. I just hope it doesn't cost us any points.

* * *

"So, what do you guys plan on doing?" Noah asked his teammates as the five of them returned to their camp.

"Why don't you help out this time, Noah?" Brick offered.

"Because solving advanced problems won't earn us any thumbs-ups," Noah responded dryly.

"Well, if it's okay with the rest of you, I'd like another shot at the fashion gig," Brick offered.

"On that note, I'll also be going in order to redeem myself from last time," Eva stated.

"You plan on lifting weights again?" Noah asked.

"Nope. I've been training since then. I know what I'm doing," Eva said with a smirk.

"So who's going last?" Izzy asked.

Beardo raised his hand shyly with a slide whistle sound effect.

"Coolio! Beardo can do his Beardo thing!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Sounds fine to me," Brick nodded. "I assume the rest of you are fine with this?"

"Works for me," Noah said uninterestedly.

"Whatever," Eva said boredly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** I. Hope I. Don't let my. Team down in this competition. Last time we didn't do so hot, and I wanna bounce back from that.

**Izzy:** This talent contest is gonna be so cool, guys! I wonder if anyone will break anything this year. You can hardly call it a talent show if nothing breaks.

* * *

"Alright, I'll be going up there, obvi," Amy told her team. "Who else thinks they have something?"

"I definitely have a little something-something in store," Justin said as he lifted his sunglasses and winked at Amy.

"Gag. Anyone else?" Amy scoffed.

"What even is your talent anyway?" Kate asked.

"Um, cheerleading. Doy," Amy frowned. "And what's _your_ talent?"

"Being pretty of course," Kate said testily.

"Sorry, Kate. That's already my talent," Justin told her.

"That's true," Kate swooned.

"Um, I'm pretty good at plowing fields," Rodney suggested.

"Great. Are you good at anything useful?" Amy spat.

"Plowing fields is totally useful," Rodney insisted desperately.

"Um, if I may," Staci started. "So, there's this prototype I've been working on. Yah, I think it'll earn us a lot of points."

"What kind of prototype?" Justin asked.

"Uh, well, the patent's pending, so I'd rather not say just yet," Staci said unconvincingly.

"Should we let her do it?" Justin asked Amy.

"Gross. No. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone," Amy said as she made a face. "She can be in the talent show though."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** The only reason I let Staci do anything is because everyone else was more useless than she was. And don't think I'm okay with Justin doing this either. He just let himself into the show. Like who does that?

**Staci:** _(she seems distraught) _My weight is all part of genetics, you know. Yah, my family's full of geniuses, not athletes. Amy's just rude. I bet her family's full of people like Hitler and Vlad the Impaler and Justin Bieber.

* * *

"Well, I think our acts are already chosen for us, if you ask me," Blaineley said to her team. "Trent and Ella are both musicians, and I'm Blainerific. What else is there to discuss?"

"But… but…" Tyler stammered.

"She does have a point," Trent conceded. "Besides, you could take this challenge off for a rest."

"I don't want to rest," Tyler pouted.

"It's okay, Tyler. You can sing with me if you want," Ella offered.

"Up-up-up. Geoff said only three people," Blaineley reminded her. "Tyler sits out."

Tyler sighed in disappointment.

"It's okay, Tyler. You can have my spot," Ella offered.

"But… what would I do?" Tyler asked. "I didn't bring any of my sports gear with me."

"Well, you'll have to think of something," Trent told him. "And we don't have long, so try and hurry up." Trent tapped his side nine times when he was sure nobody could see him.

"Don't worry, Tyler. I'm sure you can think of something amazing," Ella said encouragingly.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Tyler:** Come on, Tyler, think. What's your talent besides sports? You have to do this!

**Blaineley:** Letting Tyler compete might cost our team some points, but it doesn't matter. With Trent and me showing our stuff, we're guaranteed six thumbs up, so it's not like we'll be getting last.

* * *

"I won't be competing," Gwen insisted. "The last talent show brings up some bad memories."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Gwen on this one, guys," Bridgette said with a nervous smile. "I'm sure I would have gone home that episode if my team didn't win. Don't want to risk another blunder."

"Don't worry, guys. I understand," Scott said fakely.

"So, it's you, me, and Duncan then?" Sarah asked Scott.

"Looks like it," Duncan nodded. "Thankfully, I brought my electric guitar with me. I wasn't in a European punk band for nothing, you know."

"I'm not too bad at wood carving. Maybe I'll whip something up between now and the show," Scott decided.

"And I… uh…" Sarah paused to consider what her talent would be.

"Come on, Sarah, I know you have something," Bridgette said with an encouraging smile.

"I mean, I did use to do dance routines with Katie back when we were friends, but…" Sarah trailed off.

"Could you do it without her?" Gwen asked.

"I hope so," Sarah frowned.

"Well, it's our only hope, so try and figure something out," Gwen said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sarah:** I know all the dance moves from my old routine with Katie, but they're so juvenile, and kind of require a second person. I'm sure I can work something out, but it won't be easy.

**Bridgette:** Sure, our talents are unorthodox, but then so is this show. I think we might be able to pull this off.

* * *

The contestants had all gathered at the amphitheater when it was time for the challenge. Geoff, Dakota, and DJ, each sat in a judge's seat, while everyone else sat on the grass.

"Why don't we have bleachers like last time?" Eva scowled.

"Budget cuts," Geoff shrugged. "Anyway… welcome, everyone, to the Total Drama Revenge of the Crossover Talent Show Extravaganza 10,000! Wooohooo!"

"Was the 10,000 really necessary?" Dakota asked.

"Totally," Geoff grinned. "Anyway, you all know how it works, so let's get going!"

"Our first act…" DJ announced as he read from a cue card. "Is Beardo! Let's give it up for Beardo and Team E-Scope!"

Beardo got up on stage in front of a microphone.

"Give us your best stuff, dude!" Geoff encouraged.

Beardo took a deep breath, and then proceeded to beatbox into the microphone. Since the very medium of fanfiction prevents you from actually hearing him, why don't we just assume he did a good job?

"Nice job, dude. You got a thumbs-up from me for sure," Geoff grinned as he gave Beardo a thumbs-up.

"Seriously? That was lame. I don't like hip-hop at all," Dakota frowned opinionatedly with a thumbs-down.

"Hey, like it or not, you have to admit that Beardo's talented," DJ smiled. "That's why he gets a thumbs-up from me."

"Nice. Two out of three ain't bad," Geoff complimented. "Who's next?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beardo:** I. Like. To think I. Did a good job. If Dakota doesn't like my style, that's fine. She doesn't have to.

**Izzy:** That was super cool. And I thought the fourth wall joke was a nice touch.

* * *

Amy went up on stage with pom-poms in each hand.

"S-E-X-Y! We're the greatest team of five!" Amy cheered. "Justin, Staci, Rodney, Kate! And Amy makes it really great! Kicking butt and taking names! We're the greatest in this game! One of us will get first place! The rest of you, big disgrace! Goooooooo SEXY!"

"That was so cool," Dakota cheered. "Thumbs up!"

"I dunno, it was kinda mean, wasn't it?" Geoff asked.

"Totally mean," DJ agreed. "The point of a cheer is to _encourage_, and that wasn't encouraging." DJ gave Amy a thumbs-down.

"Yeah, I agree with Deej," Geoff said awkwardly as he also gave a thumbs-down.

"What?! If you cost me the challenge…!" Amy threatened.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Amy:** I had to pretend to care about my teammates to put on a convincing cheer, and I get one lousy point?! If Team Sexy loses because of that, I'm voting for DJ.

**Kate:** Since when does Geoff care about being nice? You saw him in the Aftermath shows, right?

* * *

Blaineley got up on stage wearing a large mink coat and trendy shades.

"Ladies and gentlemen… presenting… Blainerific!" Blaineley announced.

Blaineley struck a variety of poses while onstage, but did little else. There wasn't even any accompanying music or lights, but she didn't seem to notice. Her last pose consisted of her removing her shades and blowing a kiss at the judges before walking offstage.

"Well that was lame," Dakota frowned. "Thumbs do-"

"Thumbs up!" Geoff and DJ grinned enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Dakota asked skeptically.

"What can I say? Even I can't help myself when a lady looks so pretty," DJ blushed.

"Despite the fact that you know she's lazy and rude?" Dakota asked.

"Totally," Geoff swooned obliviously, before Dakota slapped him. "I mean… she was, uh, talented, and… we can't change our minds. Blaineley gets two points."

"Thank you," Blaineley smirked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**DJ:** Sure, Blaineley isn't the most ethical contestant, but I'd be lying if I said I never thought she was really pretty. There's just something about older women… Sorry, momma. I know it isn't right to think of women that way.

**Blaineley:** It's been three challenges and already I'm more useful than Tyler. It must suck to be him.

* * *

Duncan got up onstage with his electric guitar.

"Hey, where's an amp for this thing?" Duncan asked.

"We don't have an amp, dude," Geoff told him.

"If you needed an amp, you should have brought one," Dakota said firmly.

"Oh, right, because that'd totally fit in my duffel bag," Duncan snarked.

"Why don't you give it a shot anyway?" DJ suggested.

"Fine," Duncan groaned as he rolled his eyes.

The punk boy started playing on his guitar, but nothing remotely electric came out.

"Okay, stop," Dakota interrupted. "Thumbs down. It's not a talent if you need a machine to do it for you."

"Yeah, you should have brought an amp, dude," Geoff admitted. "Thumbs down."

"I'll give you a thumbs-up for effort," DJ said helpfully.

"Psh. I don't need your pity," Duncan scoffed.

"I could always give you a thumbs down, leaving your team with zero points," DJ offered.

"Eh, on second thought, I'll take what I can get," Duncan conceded.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan:** "It's not a talent if you need a machine to do it." What's your talent, Dakota? Taking selfies? Pretty sure phones are machines.

**Gwen:** That was lame. Both Duncan's talent and Duncan not even being able to perform. Here's hoping Sarah or Scott can do better.

* * *

Eva carried a boulder that was as large as she was onstage.

"That's it? Carrying a big rock?" Dakota scoffed.

"I can do that," Trent grinned.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Eva barked.

The bodybuilder took a deep breath before delivering a single punch to the stone. Before anyone knew it, the boulder had cracked all around and, not a second later, shattered into many pieces.

All three judges wordlessly and nervously gave Eva a thumbs-up.

"Okay, I can't do that," Trent chuckled awkwardly.

"That's what I thought," Eva smirked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dakota:** Okay, I thought her talent was lame and stupid, but I didn't want to risk her doing that to _me_.

**Brick:** Eva's proving herself to be a very valuable teammate. I just wish she could see it the same way.

* * *

Justin walked up onstage with no shirt on. He said nothing as he began striking poses for the judges.

"This again, huh?" DJ muttered.

Justin continued to pose. He finished by taking off his shades and winking at the judges.

"That was exactly what Blaineley just did," DJ commented. "Sorry, but I gotta-"

"Thumbs up!" Dakota and Geoff interrupted.

"Figures," DJ said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Geoff: **I can't help it. Dude's just so hot.

**Justin:** Yup. I still got it. _(he winks to the camera)_

* * *

Trent got up on stage with his acoustic guitar. He began to play and started singing into the microphone.

"_At first the nineteen of us were complete strangers at least, but after so many seasons that awkwardness has ceased. Some of us are the best of friends, and others not so much, but one thing I know for sure is that this was such… A privilege to play with you, no matter what we faced. A privilege to play with you, in each and every race. A privilege to come together and bridge up all the gaps. A privilege to come together and cross over the casts. Such a privilege._"

The three judges all applauded.

"Whoa, dude. That one definitely deserves a thumbs-up," Geoff complimented.

"Definitely," DJ agreed.

"I'd give you my number if I weren't already dating this guy right here," Dakota said as she put her arm over Geoff's shoulder.

"Don't suppose I can still have it?" Trent asked in a half-joking manner.

"Nope," Dakota answered. "Next!"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Trent:** Blaineley was right. Being a Drama Brother really is helpful in this game. I wonder how else it'll help me.

**Ella:** That was a wonderful performance. I wish I could have been a part of it, but Trent was really good by himself too.

* * *

Scott walked up onstage with a small wooden statue in his hand.

"Judges, I present to you… the Geoff Idol!" Scott announced as he showcased his carving.

"Cool. What's the Geoff Idol do?" Geoff asked.

"It, uh…" Scott seemed to be at a loss for words. "It lets you sit in on another team's elimination ceremony?"

"That's a stupid idea for an idol," Dakota said candidly. "Thumbs down.

"Yeah, come on, man," Geoff frowned. "Why not make it so your vote counts as two votes or something? That'd be cool." Geoff gave Scott a thumbs-down.

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit for his talent," DJ told the others. "As a carving, I think it turned out real well." DJ gave Scott a thumbs-up.

"Thanks," Scott sulked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott:** It's not my fault I couldn't come up with anything better. They put me on the spot. And hey, this thing took all day to carve. Ingrates.

**Geoff:** To be fair, he probably deserved a thumbs-up, but that's such a lame power for an idol, especially if it's modeled after the host.

* * *

Brick got onstage with a duffel bag in hand.

"Judges and contestants, I present to you, a Brick MacArthur original clothes bomb!" Brick announced. "Watch and be amazed!"

Brick threw the duffel bag onto the stage, causing it to detonate. Before the others knew it, everyone had been dressed in a different, more fashion-oriented outfit.

"This is not my color," Noah remarked in mock sassiness.

"I like my new outfit," Dakota smiled as she gave a thumbs-up.

"Same here," Geoff grinned as he did the same.

"Eh, I'm not really feeling it," DJ admitted. "And did it have to be so violent?"

"Well, no, but…" Brick began to sweat.

"Sorry. Thumbs down from me," DJ said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Brick:** On the bright side, it's an improvement from my talent show performance last year.

**Noah:** For those of you keeping track, this team's guaranteed not to get last place now, no thanks to me. And I'm still more useful than Tyler. It must suck to be him.

* * *

Staci went up on stage with some sort of backpack on.

"What's with the backpack?" Dakota asked.

"This is my jetpack," Staci said. "Yah, its schematics are top-secret, so don't go blabbing to anyone, okay?"

"Amazing!" DJ complimented excitedly. "You have to show it off."

"Uh, right," Staci said quietly. "Where's the startup button on this thing?"

"I thought you built it," Geoff pointed out.

"I did, I did," Staci insisted. "And it totally works."

"This girl already gets at thumbs-down from me for being so boring," Dakota sneered.

"No, wait, I'm serious, this works," Staci cried. "Yah, just… give me a sec…"

Geoff and DJ shared an unimpressed glance and unanimously gave Staci a thumbs-down.

"But… but…" Staci dejectedly walked off the stage.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Staci:** I swear it works. It just… didn't have the right kind of fuel. Yah. I couldn't find it on the island.

**Kate:** No surprise that Justin got the best score. He's so yummy…

* * *

"Alright, time for Team Famous's final act: Tyler!" Geoff announced.

Tyler's face fell, as he realized he hadn't thought of anything to do.

"Um, Tyler couldn't make it," Tyler lied.

"Come on, Tyler. You can do it," DJ encouraged.

Tyler nervously got onstage and cleared his throat.

"So, Tyler couldn't make it tonight," Tyler lied. "So, in his place, we have a wonderful performance by Ella!"

Tyler ran offstage as Ella got on.

"Hello, everyone," Ella greeted with a curtsy. "I'm very sorry that Tyler could not attend the talent show. He's come down with something."

"I didn't know you could come down with being a pansy," Dakota remarked.

Ella cleared her throat before singing. "_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head! Drowning me in your promises better left unsaid! You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasyyyyy! The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to beeeee! You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker! Don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker! Don't you mess around! No no no!_"

"I'll stop you there, Ella," Geoff interrupted politely. "You did great, but we have a twenty-two minute runtime. Can't have you taking it all up. But anyway, I give you a thumbs up."

"Me too. Your voice is great," DJ complimented.

"Part of me wants to dock points for Tyler wimping out, but what the heck?" Dakota shrugged. "You get a thumbs-up from me too."

"That's awfully nice of you," Geoff commented.

"I like the classics sometimes, okay?" Dakota pouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ella:** I'm so happy that I got a perfect score! But whatever became of Tyler?

**Tyler:** …I blanked out, man. I guess my only talents lie in sports.

* * *

"And our last performance of the night is Sarah!" Geoff announced. "Team Darkness is falling behind, but if Sarah can get at least one thumbs-up, she'll tie with Team Sexy and we'll go into a tiebreaker.

"No pressure," Sarah chuckled to herself as she got onstage.

The larger girl began her dance routine. Her movements were very awkward and her smile appeared forced.

"Wow. Way to come up with your own moves, Sadie!" Kate heckled.

Sarah cringed at Kate's words and began to dance in an even more inelegant fashion before she lost her balance and fell on her bottom.

"Okay, ew, no. Thumbs down," Dakota said in a repulsed manner.

"Yeah, sorry, Sarah, that wasn't exactly good," Geoff said as politely as he could.

"I'm going to have to agree with my fellow judges," DJ sighed. "Sorry, girl.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sarah:** Well, that sucked. And I can't be the only one who noticed that the only two acts to get all thumbs-down were the two larger girls. I smell a conspiracy.

**Kate:** I'd know that routine anywhere. I came up with it when I was seven. Sadie just happened to leech it off of me. Well the joke's on her, now, because she just bombed the talent show and cost her team the win.

* * *

"And the results are in!" Geoff announced. "In first place… Team Famous, with eight thumbs up!"

"Naturally," Blaineley smirked.

"In second place…" DJ started. "Is Team E-Scope, with seven thumbs up!"

"Yeah! E-Scope represent!" Izzy cheered.

"In third place," Dakota said with less enthusiasm than her co-judges. "Team Sexy, with three thumbs up."

"I still think we did a good job," Rodney smiled.

"And, in last, is Team Darkness," Geoff said somberly. "Better figure out your votes, because you five have a date with DJ and Dakota tonight."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette:** Well, we may not have won, but on the plus side, we can vote Duncan out. Not that I'm excited to vote anyone out, but it's what Gwen really wants.

**Scott:** This is the perfect chance to test Sarah's loyalty. If we can convince her to vote for Gwen, then Duncan and I are set.

* * *

Gwen, Bridgette, and Sarah had all met at camp to discuss the vote.

"So, the vote's for Duncan, naturally," Gwen told the others.

"Yeah, we know," Sarah said somewhat impatiently. "Is that why you called this meeting?"

"No. I'm worried about that Invincibility Statue," Gwen informed her alliance mates. "Duncan could easily have it."

"What are you suggesting?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm afraid of splitting the votes, but I'm not sure what else to do," Gwen admitted. "Do either of you have any suggestions?"

"We could always vote for Scott," Bridgette suggested.

"Scott's harmless. I keep telling you," Gwen reminded Bridgette. "I need Duncan out."

"What if Scott has it?" Sarah asked.

"Actually…" Gwen seemed to have come up with an idea. "What if we hint at voting for Scott? Then if one of the guys has it, he'll have to use it on Scott. Then we vote for Duncan, causing them to waste their statue."

"Gwen, that's brilliant," Bridgette complimented.

"Thanks. And be sure to drop hints to either of the guys before the vote," Gwen reiterated.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Gwen:** I'm feeling good about this plan. This way, we can assure that Duncan goes home.

**Sarah:** Oh, I'll be sure to let the guys know. I'm still considering joining their alliance, and I'm sure we'll be meeting soon.

* * *

Scott had joined Duncan in searching for the Invincibility Statue.

"So, did I tell you I caught Sarah idol hunting?" Scott asked.

"No, you didn't. Do tell," Duncan replied, amused.

"Yup. She brought the clue with her and everything," Scott snickered.

"Did she really?!" Duncan guffawed. "Oh, that's hilarious. Speaking of Tweedle Dumbass, do we have her vote?"

"She said she'd consider it, but I think we have a good chance of her flipping," Scott replied. "Like you said, she's not too smart, so it won't take much to convince her."

"Nice, dude," Duncan grinned as he lit himself a smoke. "So, what do you think of the honeys this season? Anyone catch your eye?"

"Can't say romance has been on my mind, but I'm not complaining about Amy at all," Scott smirked.

"I hear that," Duncan agreed. "I dunno, that Ella girl on the other team is kinda cute in an innocent kind of way."

"I didn't know innocent was your type," Scott responded.

"Nothing makes you feel more powerful than taking away a girl's innocence, dude," Duncan chuckled. "I'd like to make a woman of her. Rawr."

"I see what you're saying," Scott snickered.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan: **Scott's a good buddy of mine, but I don't feel completely secure with just the two of us. We need to add a woman to the equation, and just in case Sarah isn't up for it, I'm going to see if I can get Bridgette in on a threesome.

**Duncan:** Edit that part out! I just realized how that sounded. Edit it out, dammit!

* * *

Scott had met up with Sarah to discuss the vote.

"So, where's your head at?" Scott asked.

"Well, the other girls decided to change their vote to you because of how you did in the challenge," Sarah replied. "But I'm not so sure I'm okay with that."

"You should vote for Gwen," Scott suggested. "I'm telling you. I've gotten fourth place in my worst season. Duncan's got a perfect merge record. Bridgette's gotten tenth at best and Gwen's so unstable, she could flip on you at any moment. So why not beat her to the punch?"

"Those are actually some pretty good points," Sarah said, impressed. "You know what, I think you have yourself a deal."

"Nice to hear," Scott grinned. "Actually, why don't we make a final two deal while we're at it?"

"You'd make a final two deal with me over Duncan?" Sarah asked.

"You heard what I said before, right?" Scott asked. "Duncan's a beast at this game. I'm not going to the finale with him."

"Interesting," Sarah said. "You have yourself two deals."

"Excellent," Scott smirked.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sarah:** On one hand, Scott and Duncan are better at this game, so they'll probably take me farther than Bridgette and Gwen, but on the other hand, they're also bigger threats than Bridgette or Gwen, so I just don't know.

**Scott:** Yeah, Duncan's my friend, but he doesn't need two wins. I'll take him to the final three, but after that, all bets are off.

* * *

Duncan found Bridgette by herself at camp.

"'Sup, Bridgey?" Duncan greeted. "How goes it?"

"Oh, it goes well," Bridgette replied, a bit put off by the smoke coming from Duncan's cigarette.

"Where's Gwen?" Duncan asked. Before Bridgette could answer, he continued. "Oh, that's right, you two are arguing, aren't you?"

"Well…" Bridgette tried to say.

"That's okay. I know how it is," Duncan said. "I mean, you could always vote her off, if that helps."

"It won't help, Duncan," Gwen's voice said from behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who's come to defend herself," Duncan grinned.

"Nobody asked you, Duncan!" Gwen shouted. "Bridgette's not going to vote for me."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," Duncan shrugged. "Of course, you'll be able to sleep a lot easier at the playa."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bridgette:** I don't know where Duncan got the idea that I'd vote for Gwen, but I'm not. Even if we had a bit of a disagreement yesterday, it's all good now.

**Gwen:** Duncan's probably just in denial that he's going home tonight. Which is… odd, because he should be thinking we're voting for Scott. I hope Sarah mentioned it to Scott, because if not, things might not go well.

* * *

The five members of Team Darkness had gathered at the bonfire. Dakota was there with a platter of marshmallows.

"Hey, Dakota fans," Dakota greeted. "So, this is the bonfire ceremony. You all know how this works. Only this time, there's a bit of a twist."

DJ unveiled the roulette wheel. This time, each face was that of a member of Team Darkness.

"Dakota's going to spin this wheel. Whosever face it lands on will be invincible from the vote tonight," DJ explained.

"What?!" the five of them gasped collectively.

"That could change things," Duncan remarked somewhat nervously.

"Well, let's find out if it does," Dakota said as she spun the wheel. After multiple rotations, it finally settled on Sarah's wedge. "Okay, so Sarah's invincible tonight. The rest of you could be the one to go home tonight. Now go cast your votes."

* * *

After the votes had been cast, Dakota took the marshmallow platter.

"Okay, so marshmallows go to…"

"Sarah."

"Bridgette."

"Scott."

Scott seemed a bit surprised to be safe, but he took his marshmallow anyway.

"Okay, so, Duncan and Gwen, one of you is going home tonight," Dakota said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Gwen, you are safe," Dakota finally said as she tossed Gwen a marshmallow.

"Wait, what?!" Duncan exclaimed. "First one voted out of my team?! This is bullshit!"

"Sorry, babe. That's just the way it goes," Gwen said smugly.

"How did this even happen? I had the votes!" Duncan insisted.

"Just shut up and go to the Boat of Losers!" Dakota snapped.

"Stupid, lousy, rotten, no-good, two-bit show…" Duncan grumbled as he walked down the stairs to the dock where the Boat of Losers waited for him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Scott:** Well, looks like _someone_ wasn't loyal to the final two deal. I'd better find that hidden idol, and quick, because Duncan leaving means Scotty boy is one big target.

**Gwen:** What did Duncan mean when he said he had the votes? He didn't honestly think Bridgette would flip. Did he? Or maybe Sarah… My alliance isn't thinking about betraying me, is it?

* * *

Geoff stood in his cargo helicopter.

"And Duncan's merge streak has been broken!" Geoff announced. "But is Gwen's alliance really as tight as it seems? Which Team Sexy alliance will Kate side with? Will Noah ever try in any of the challenges? And is Tyler really that useless? Stay tuned to find out on Total! Drama! Revenge of the Crossover!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Duncan:** Sorry, Gwen, but I can't have you targeting me all game. You're hot and a great kisser, but you have to go.

**Gwen:** Duncan's a major threat to my game. He needs to go now while he still can.

**Bridgette:** I don't know why Duncan thinks otherwise, but I'm going to vote for him. Gwen wants him gone, and, quite frankly, I'm not a fan of the secondhand smoke.

**Scott:** Ah, who needs Gwen anyway? All she did when I last played with her is suck up to Courtney. Which was creepy, might I add. Anyway, I vote for Gwen.

**Sarah:** I do want to play both alliances, but I have to make a choice now. And like Scott said, Duncan's already won, so letting him stay is too risky, so I vote for Duncan.

* * *

_A/N: I seem to have a bad habit of letting perfectly good CPN characters be early boots. Anyway, Duncan was never meant to last long in this game; I only included him because I wanted a strong first target for Gwen, and Duncan seemed like the best candidate. I know a lot of people liked him this season, and some even thought he had a chance at winning, but he was already a past winner, so no way was he going to win this one._


End file.
